How I met Her
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: This is a story. A not so average love story between two ghouls. The woman with the beautiful crimson wings, and the man with sapphire locks. How though tragedy, love, and support they finally come together. This is the tale of how Arata met their mother.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful in the 20th ward, and another trip to the library for the Kirishima family. It was more of a routine actually. Everyday was a trip for Arata and his two young children, Touka and Ayato. It was was Arata's way of giving them an education since they couldn't attend school and he couldn't afford it. But the liberty was perfect. It was free and he had all of the tools he needed to teach them. The problem was getting them to go. Most of the time they would protest that learning was pointless and that they would rather play outside, and today was no exception.

"Dad. I don't wanna go." Ayato whined tugging on his father's choat.

Arata sighed and kneeled down in front of his son. "Now why not, Ayato? I thought you and Touka liked the library. Don't you like reading the anatomy books they have there?"

"Yeah...But I've read all of them already! And all the other books in the library our really boring!" He protested.

"I see."

"I agree with Ayato. I'm not going either." Touka huffed and crossed her arms.

Arata shut his eyes. _Not this again. Those two being as stubborn as always. Just like Hikari._ He put both arms around his children's shoulders. Realizing both had tears in their eyes.

"What's Ayato? Touka? Please tell me."

"You can't help us." She whispered.

Arata rose an eyebrow. "Oh really what could it possibly be then. Could it be a bully."

Ayato's eyes suddenly became wide, and he flashed his sister a horrified look. "Please Onii-chan don't tell him." He begged.

"Tell me what?" Arata went curiosity.

"Ah..um..nothing." He stammered.

He sighed again. Getting his children to admit something was wrong was like using a paper spoon to dig into cement. He found it somewhat frustrating that they would refuse to come to him for problems, a lot like their mother.

"Come on Ayato. Stop being a baby and tell him." Touka scoffed.

He flashed his sister a glare. "Shut up Anki! I'm not a baby!"

"Then why haven't you stood up to him yet?" She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't stood up for yourself either!" He yelled.

"I can't! Not in front of a bunch of people, idiot!" She yelled back.

"Okay. Okay. That's enough you too." Arata went between his children. " So you're having problems with a bully."

The stared quietly at their father. Trying hard to keep their mouths shut. But then Touka spoke.

"Ayato's getting mad fun by some idiot and he refuses to stand up for himself." She confessed.

His face turned beet red. "I'M NOT!"

"Oh yeah! You cry like a baby because he made fun of your hair!"

"He does it to you too!" He cried. Tears pooled out of the young boy's eyes.

"Alright Touka. That's enough you made your point. Now Ayato tell me what happened."

He whipped his eyes. " There is this boy. Who hangs out by the medical book section and every time I go by to borrow a book he picks on me. And it's always about my hair."

"Hmmm. I see and that is what is bothering you?"

"Yes!" The two went in unison.

"Alright well then." He sat down and crossed his legs. "Touka. Ayato. Come over here and sit down."

The two flashed each other confused looks, but the strolled over and plumped down by their father's side. He put both arms around their shoulders and pulled them close.

"I'm going to tell you a story. A story about a lonely young man, and the short tempered woman he fell in love with."

He cleared his throat and continued.

This story takes place a long time ago. In the lively city of Tokyo. The time of year was winter, and a young man in about his early twenties stood alone in a corner. He quietly observed the people as they rushed by. Many huddling close for warmth. He grimaced and threw his hands in his pockets.

He could hear the laughter which rang in his ears. The smells from the bakeries nearby was starting to make him nauseous. The twinkling of the hundreds of multi-colored lights were starting to make him dizzy. He shivered as the air stabbed him causing him to pull his thin jacket closer to his rail thin body. The people passing by completely ignored him. Having not a care in the world as their were far more concerned about the new year and christmas plans.

He closed his eyes. These people. No these _humans_. They had so much. A place to call home. A family sitting there waiting for them. A life free of persuasion and fear. Having to worry about the people around wanting to hunt you down. Having to fight for your next meal. Yet they still took what they had for granted. Consumed by greed. The never ending thirst for lust. Letting their minds go to jealousy and rage. Having murder being there only salvation. Not being thankful for what they have been given. They had something beautiful and they throw it all away so they can murder, rape, loot, and destroy the world that surrounds them.

The young hated it. He hated it all. The humans. The ghouls. Himself. Everything. The humans for taking away his parents and forcing him to spend his childhood on the streets. The ghouls for their never ending cruelty, and their refusal to share. The world for making ghouls; and humans for hating them. But right now what he hated most of all was the cold.

He glanced up when he noticed a man in a suit walking towards him. He froze. _Could it be a dove?_ His thoughts became a jumble mess, and his heart hammered in his chest, _Stay calm. Just stay calm and he well just walk past you. Just like everyone else. _

But the Dove kept heading towards him causing the young man to slowly back away from the spot where he was standing. This caused him to bump into an old man causing them to both stop.

"Um sorry." He mumbled.

The old man ignored him and kept on walking. The young man quickly glanced back to see where the dove had gone. But he wasn't there.

_Shit, I lost him._

He spun around and rummaged right into the Dove. He jumped back as the ghoul investigator wiped away snow from his coat.

"Hello there. Please sir will you come with me. I would like to ask you."

"I'm s-sorry I don't know anything." The man whispered. Hearing his heartbeat banging into his ear.

"Please sir." The man put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll only take a minute."

The young man slapped the Dove's hand away and sprinted in the opposite direction. Pushing his way through the crowd to put as much distance as he could from the Dove as possible,

He heard the Dove cruse and chase after him. He quickly squeezed past two ladies which caused them to both shriek. The Dove run both the ladies and continued after the young man. He leaned down into his mic. "I'm currently going after unidentified ghoul. Repeat I'm going after unidentified ghoul and I'm requesting backup."

The young man turned in a corner and entered a small shop. He turned his head and pulled the his collar up to hide as much of his face as possible. He noticed that he was in a secondhand bookshop. The smells of old paper and dust filled his nose. His heart started to slow it's rapid beating. He pulled a random book from a shelf and began to read. Eyes glancing up once in awhile to search for the Dove. After what seemed like a long enough time he put the book back on it shelf and started to head for the door just as the Dove walked in.

Both sets of eyes went wide.

The young man grabbed the closest thing he could use for a weapon. A book about knights in armour. He chugged the book at the Dove's head. People screamed and the Dove cursed as blood ran down his temple. The young man spun away and ran out the door.

"My god what's happening?" He heard a man shrieked.

He threw open a door and raced out. The cold stabbing his face. Blood was rushing up to his face and pulsing in his ears. He thought his heart and lungs were gonna burst. His legs were beginning to ache. He sprinted till he found himself in a dark ally. He took several deep breaths and began to frantically search for an exit.

"Sorry, but this is an dead end."

He spun around staring at the Dove who stood before him. Quinque in hand. The man's eyes were filled with a twisted glee. The young man stood frozen in place. Unable to move an inch as the Dove advanced quinque raised and ready to strike. The young man moved off to the side and quinque sliced into his upper arm. He screamed out and pain and tried to head the way the dove came from.

"I don't think so." The dove screamed.

The young man cried out as he was sliced again by the quinque. He turned around to face the dove. Why was he fighting this? What was the point he was going to die eventually anyway. This life he has had no meeting. So why? Why was he fighting back?

He closed his eyes. He knew that it was best to give up. He threw his hands up. He was prepared. Prepared to die. He smiled at how bittersweet it all was. That dying would be his only true freedom from this dark existence.

He felt a snowflake fall on his cheek. It was if he was being given a goodbye kiss. He smile grew wider. He was now free…

But another blow never came.

Suddenly he felt an intense heat. It was as if he was being engulfed by flames but there was no fire. He feared his insides were boiling. The heat attacked with such instantly that it caused him to collapse to the ground. He peeked open an eye.

Before him stood a woman. Her hair was a faded gold. His eyes went wide as he noticed a pair of blazing flames upon her back. Her trench coat was cover in blood, and a white scarf hid her face. Both gloved fists were clenched as she stood over the dead dove's body.

The man was amazed. To be so cold then to suddenly be filled up with so heat. It felt unusual. She was like a fire that stood bright in the darkness. The snow falling down made her wings stand out even more. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted to badly see her face but it was hidden by her scarf.

She spun around. Her kakugan ablaze with fury borow down at him. She shook her head in disgust as the man stumbled onto his feet.

"T-thank y-you."

Her kakugan faded and he noticed her eyes were a golden brown. Then they narrowed. "Dumbass."

He eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out because she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Several months later…

The man was doing a _little _better now. He finally pulled himself together enough avoid getting hunted down by doves. Right now he was on a bus quietly watching as the city flew past him. He shut his eyes and sighed. Then leaned agistment the glass as more people entered the bus. He was tired of dreaming about the woman with the crimson wings.

Every since that night in the alley he had dreams about her. Every night he would lay there and when he closed his eyes the image of her standing amongst the snow. Wings flaming down her back. Then there was the heat that attacked him would come back. But when his eyes flew open he would be freezing again.

He was exhausted and wished that he could get his mind off of the woman. It was not like he was ever going to see her again. He noticed that a group of women entered the bus. He stood up and gestured for one of the woman to take his seat. The woman flashed him a stare, but she squeezed past him and sat down.

He grabbed a railing as the bus began to move again. His grip tightened as he noticed the people staring at him. Some even began whispering.

"Who is that man?"

"Mommy, he's scary."

"Is that even his natural hair color?"

He sighed heavily. He was used to this by now. The stares and the whispers. All about his hair or his general appearance. Many thought he was a demon which he found sort of ironic. And wearing worn out clothes probably didn't help his case either. And his hair was all grown out and his right eye was cover by bangs.

He noticed a small coffee shop as the bus came to the next stop. He got off and slowly counted his change. His lips curled into a small smile when he realized he had just enough for a small coffee. He opened the door and went inside. Once he did he was attacked by the aroma of coffee beans. His small grew a little wider as went to wait in line.

The man had always loved coffee shops. Coffee was one of the few things he could enough as a ghoul and the bitter liquid always warmed his insides. He helped stay alerted for nearby doves or other ghouls that might attack. It also helped him remember his parents and how he always woke up to the smell of coffee in the morning. The beverage helped to keep the memories alive.

But today his mind keep coming back to the crimson winged woman. He was surprised that such an attractive woman could have such an ugly mouth. He wondered where she had came from? It was if she just came out of no where like some sort of knight. He had only been in the first ward for a about a year and he never once saw the woman. If she was a resident then he would have had seen by now. But there was no trace of her. It was if she was a ghost and the incident was nothing more than a dream.

"Excuse me sir."

He looked up. "Oh...sorry. Um..one black coffee please." He handed the man the chance, but the man didn't reach up to grab it.

"Umm.."

"Put it down."

"What?"

"I won't repeat myself. Put the change down and leave."

"But sir I-"

"GET OUT OF THE SHOP YOU BUM!"

The shop suddenly grew silent. The young man could feel the shame reaching his face. He forced himself to face the ground to hide his red face. He grabbed his chance and turned to leave when out of nowhere a petite blond flew past him and kicked the barista straight in the face. His face shot up and glanced over at the woman who threw her hands on her hips.

"What the hell! Huh?! What kind of customer survie is that?! Shitty if you ask me." She grabbed the barista by his shirt collar and yanked him off his feet. His eyes grew wide. "So some blue haired freak came in with rags for clothes. You don't denil him coffee especially if the bastard had money to pay for your so called coffee! Which personality to me tastes like donkey piss."

He swore a woman just fainted. His jaw ached from dropping so low.

_This can't be...please don't be her…_

Then she spun around. His heart stopped. It was her and she was beautiful than he expected. She had such gentle facial features. But her face was twisted in a scowl and her amber eyes were ablaze. This woman...who possessed such gentle beauty was truly and ugly. He was afraid his eyes were gonna burst. Her eyes grew wide.

_She's horrible! The ghoul who saved my life...is absolutely horrible! She screams trouble and you need to get as far away from her as possible!_

He slowly started to back away. He swore he just heard someone calling the police. He had to get away before the place was swarmed with doves.

Then he was suddenly yanked out of the the coffee shop. He watched the woman closely as they ran. When they got far away enough she pushed him away. She spun around and her lips curled into a smirk

"Well. Well. If it isn't the man form that allay."

He held his hand. Trying hard to avoid her hardened glaze. "What was that for?"

She crossed her arms. "Well you seemed like you were going to walk out the door with your tail between your legs, so I decided to help you out _again._"

"You don't have to protect me. I've done just fine on my own."

"What!? I just saved your ass back there! If it wasn't for me then you would be in CGG's hands by now."

"I've managed to avoid doves for quite some time now. So I don't need your help, so please don't trouble yourself anymore!"

Her face looked like she had been slapped. "You think… Man you got some fucking nerve! I didn't save you because I wanted too! I saved myself you just happened to be in my way! Fine if you want to spend the rest of your life being a complete moron well then it's not my problem!" She turned to walk away but she stopped and spun around pointing a finger at him. " And the next time you get your panties in a bunch don't expect to come save you! Well good day." She spun back around and continued to walk away.

He wanted to say something. Anything to make her stay, but she was already gone.

The man after that day decided that he needed to get a job. He thought long and hard about it. How with the money earned he could finally get off the streets, but their was always the chance he was discovered and turned into the doves. But after thoughtful consideration he decided getting a job occupation was the best option. There was only one small problem…

He couldn't find one.

The man tried everywhere. Shops, Offices, Stores. They all came up with the same excuse. They wanted to hire somebody with a decent education and experience. He begged, pleaded, and protested, but it was too no avail. He even exclaimed that he would do anything for money which lead him into a situation that he would never talk about a agian.

He sighed as he gave his next application another check. The bus's engine humming in the background. It was a auto shop that needed an document organizer. He never went to school but he did learn to read and write from his parents. He prayed that it would enough for him to get this job.

He was heading to the shop to turn it in.

He heard the bus come to a stop and he got off. His jaw dropped when he say the store. The shop's name was Ironside in big bolded letters and barbed wires surrounding each letter. He gulped and clenched his application. He need to get a job so he could earn a living, but this shop was sending off dangerous vibes.

Suddenly without realizing it he was entering the shop. He smelt the oils that were in the air. He heard an old metal fan going off into the corner. Sunlight barely entered the room. The front counter was rectangular desk littered with mountains of files. He noticed there was dead plant stuck between two wooden chairs. He slowly approached the front desk beginning aware of his surroundings. He reached the counter and ringed the bell twice causing a attractive woman with bubblegum pink hair to burst out beneath the paper work.

"Shit!" She screamed and put an manicured hand to her forehead. "Damn Steve and his high alcohol tolerance. Oh hey." Her eyes grew wide but she quickly recover and flashed him a flirtatious smile. "Hello there. I apologize for earlier I'm used to us getting customers." She leaned forward causing him to notice some of her cleavage.

He blush and turned away. "You shirt's unbuttoned."

"Oh." She gasped. "It's quite normal, so what's your name? I'm Becca." She took her hand, but he just quietly stood there. She flashed him a seductive smile. "Don't worry I don't bite. Unless you want me too." Then she winked.

"AUNNNTTTIIIEEE!" Went a sudden wail.

Becca sighed and turned her head back. "IN HERE!" She screamed.

Then a little boy about four years old sprinted in. He held a push piglet in his arms. His blond curls shone in the dimly lit room. He giggled and jumped up on Becca's lap. Then he started to pull on one of her pink strands.

"OW! You little treup! Can you see I'm talking to a customer."

He stared up at he with wide eyes. "You know Graps told you to stop flirting with the male customers."

She leaned close. "Not if he doesn't know about it."

The boy responded by sticking out his tongue.

"You!" She tried to grap him, but he slipped out from her grasp and sprinted out of the room. "I mean it Leo! Not a word!" Then she turned her attention back to the man. "Sorry about that. You know kids."

"Sorry I wouldn't know."

She rose an eyebrow. She shook it off and put her hand up. " Just so you know he is not mine. You know maybe you and I can go out sometime."

He suddenly became flustered. He didn't have any idea what was happening. Her words were so strange. It was as if her mouth was being ran by a motor. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and tired to think of nice way way to tell her he was not interested in what she had to offer.

"I'm n-"

"Becca, what did I say about hitting on customers."

He stared over at the door that was now wide open. The man standing there was a tall as a tree. With strong buff arms. There was a tattoo of an american flag on one of his biceps. Dog tags hung from his neck. His tank top clung to the muscles of his skin. His hair was short and his goatee trim with laces of salt and pepper coloring in each hair fiber. His dark eyes hide anger and his intimation of his stance caused the young man to glup. He flew back and caused a stack of paper to crush onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch! Look what you just did!"

The young man flashed her a panicked look. All the words coming out of her mouth was like a furry of screeches and clicks.

"I'm sorry! I'll help you!" He went over to help.

"Stop." Went a booming voice.

He immediately froze.

He heard the giant man sigh. "Come with me too my office."

The man flashed the giant man a horrified look.

The giant opened his door. "Well come on what are you waiting for." He sounded like he was joking but his eyes said otherwise.

_I don't want to be alone in a room with this man...but I need a job and I need the money so bad. I need to get off the streets. _He took several deep breaths and went inside the office to begin the interview.

What awaited him inside caused his eyes to blugle. The office was a complete disaster. Paper files were sky high throughout the entire room. The desk was nothing but a bunch of clutter on a piece of wood. The giant man acted like it was nothing and used his large arm and swept the desk clean.

The noise caused the young man to flinch. The giant man grumbled and sat down. "Sit." He ordered.

The young man quickly sat down in a small wooden chair. He folded his hands over his lap to keep from fidgeting. The man grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and flashed the young man a stare.

"I'm Steven Osborne. I would like to ask you a few questions. You have twenty seconds for each question and if you don't answer in that time I'm moving own. Got it?"

He quickly nodded.

"Are you American?"

_What kind of question is that? _The man shook his head.

"Alright then. Can you speak english?"

The man shook his head again. He clenched his hands together. _This is not good. I didn't know this shop was full of foreigners. I was so caught up in my desperation that I forgot to make sure that such a job was possible. Now I'm going to ge-_

"Ah what the hell. Welcome aboard." Steve through the paper back.

His eyes went wide. He got a job. A job where he gets paid. Making money so that he could get off the streets. He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Osborne-san."

"Hey just call me Steve. I have a daughter who is fluent in japanese. She can give you a tour of the place and help you learn english. Don't worry she is an excellent teacher. Well speak of the devil here she come now. Hey Hikari get in here!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming." Then the door opened. "What do you want Dad?"

His jaw dropped for once again the woman stood before him. She wore a school uniform. The shirt was wide with a navy sailor collar and a watching colored skirt that reached down to her knee. Her face was quite angelic making hard for the man to believe that this was happening, but then her face turned into disgust.

"YOU!" They both shouted.

Steve crossed his arms. "I see you two have already met."

The man felt sick.

Hikari's eyes narrowed. "What's he doing here? Begging for some change."

"Nope he works here."

She flashed her father a surprised look. "Please god tell me you're joking."

"Do I look like I'm laughing."

She girmached and then her eyes widened in horror at the sudden realization. "No! No way in hell! NOT HAPPENING! Have someone else do it!"

Steve's eyes glazed over at the man who bounced onto his feet, and stood straight as a flag pole.

"Excuse me will you let us have a moment."

The man nodded and sprinted out of the room. He waited outside the door as the two went into a heated argument. The words that were used were enough to send the wrath of god down upon them. Threats that would have turned a death row inmate into an instant saint. But after what seemed to the man like hours the shouting dimmed down and the door flew open to reveal a red faced Hikari.

"Ummm is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just peachy." She threw her arms up above her head and she began to stretch. "Well let's hurry up and get this over with." She placed her arms behind her head and her dark eyes glazed over. "By the way the name's Hikari. Hikari Osborne. What's yours? If you even have one."

"Arata. Arata Kirishima."

**A/N Hello everyone! PKP here! I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of How I met Her. I love Arata Kirishima to death and I'm devastated that he has so little fandom. So I writing this fanfic for a couple of reasons. One- I want to spread the Arata love. Come on the man deserves it! Two- I'm interested in Touka and Ayato's mom and how her relationship was like and how it came to be with Arata. And Three- I've always wanted to write a romantic fanfic. Lastly I would like to note that I will try to update more frequently but with having to keep up with school work will put it back. But I will try to write and post as much as I can. Thank you for all of your understanding and support. And always reviews are respected :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

To be honest, the young man didn't know where to even began.

Files upon files upon files surrounded him. The room was lit only by a dim light bulb that was dangling by a string. The man feared that the light would burn out and he would be left to sort in the dark.

He sighed. _I might as well get this over with._ He went over to the smallest pile which went about up to his chest. He grabbed a file and began his sorting. After a while he let his mind start to wonder back to the harsh tour that he was given earlier by Hikari.

"Well let's get this over with." Hikari declared. She grabbed the man by his arm and started to drag him around.

They entered back to the front. Becca glanced over and then flashed him another flirtatious smile. His eyes grew wide, but he remained silent.

"See your following you father's 'orders'"

Hikari's response was the roll of her eyes. "You think he understands a damn thing you're saying."

Becca smiled. " You think _he_ understand a word I'm saying?"

"No, but I think he knows that you are sexual harrsising him and it's making him uncomfortable. Right, Aratra-san?"

She yanked hard on his arm which shoot lightning bolts of pain down his arm. He quickly nodded his head, so that she would stop. She smirked with satisfaction, and her grip loosened.

Becca's face turned beet red. "Was not!" She exclaimed. " At least I'm feminine enough to get a man!"

Her eyes rolled again. "Like I need one. Oh." She yanked him forward causing him to slam straight into the desk. "This is Arata. Arata this is Becca."

"Ummm Kon'nichiwa."

Becca's eyes grew wide. "What'd he just say?"

"He said hello."

Becca flashed him a smile. "Well Kon'nichiwa, Arata. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Becca." Then she gave him a quick, and leaned close to Hikari. covering her mouth to mask her voice, but he could still make out what she was saying.

"Does he know any English?"

"Barely! And my dumb father is making me have to teach him! Why the hell would you hire somebody that doesn't know a damn thing you're saying. Seriously, my dad is sometimes too nice for his own good."

"Well," Becca sighed. "There is not much you can do now, Hikari. Your father's word is always final."

Hikari sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I know. Look, I gotta go finish showing this beanpole klutz around, so I'll see you later."

"Bye. Bye." Becca waved as the man was dragged out of the room. He felt light as a feather as was being dragged across the shop. Then he came to a thud as they slowly entered another room. His eyes widened at all the buzzing that was around him.

There many different types of oils that started to fill up his nose. The screech of drills and saws rang in his ears. At least dozen men were doing something mechanical. The heat was causing the man to break out in a sudden sweat. He yelped when he got yanked forward and then being dragged towards a man whose back was facing them.

Sweat ran down his back making it look shiny. Faded gold locks were matted onto the man's head. He had a lean build, but was strong enough to move a heavy piece of scrap metal like it was nothing. His biceps contracted every time he used the saw.

Hikari give the man a light tap on the shoulder which caused him to fly around, saw in hand. The man screamed and flew back to avoid getting cut. The man took off his protective mask and glared at her.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? What would've happened if that actually cut someone."

She crossed her arms. "Don't know, but you would have saved me a lot of trouble."

The young man realized the man shared the same eyes as Hikari.

"Spencer I would like you to meet Arata. Arata this is my older brother, Spencer."

"Um h-" He paused trying hard to remember the rest of the word, but she stopped him.

Then he felt a feather light touch.

"It's fine. I'll do the talking."

He was in shock. He swore he just saw her eyes soften, but it was only there for an instant. Then they back to their usual sarcastic glaze.

"Nice to meet you Arata!" He flashed him a large grin and took his hands. "Just so you know Hikari doesn't always get the best of me."

She flashed Spencer a glare, but his grin only grew wider and then let go of the man's hands.

"Buzz off." She grabbed the man's fist and clenched it. "Come on Arata let's go."

"Later!" Spencer waved. "Oh hey maybe he can come and drink with me sometime."

Then after that he was shown the kitchen, the break room, the bathrooms( Which embarrassed him), and then lastly…

"Here you go." She stood in front of an narrow door.

The man gulped when he noticed a couple of cobwebs in the corner. Then the door flew open and he was pulled inside. He blinked when a light flickered on, and he gasped. Files upon files upon files were littered across the room; quickly filling up the room's small space. Dust sprinkled the air filling up his nose which caused him to cough which earned him an roll of the eyes form Hikari. The man stopped coughing and cautiously approached one of the piles. He grabbed a file which had _several_ layers of dust.

"Well have fun."

He glanced behind, and there she stood a hand on her hip and her lip curled into a smirk.

"W-what do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Your first lesson is to alphabetize all of the files in this room. Tomorrow I will check on your process." Then she turned around to leave the room.

_Is this woman insane!? There is no way in hell I can finish all of this by tomorrow morning. _He thought. "W-WAIT!"

She stopped walking, and her eyes glazed back. "What?"

"What I'm I supposed to do!? I barely know any English! This will take me all night! There is no way this will be done by tomorrow."

"Well too bad so sad. It's your problem, not mine. So you better be done by tomorrow or I will have you fired. Now you better get started."

He was about to shout out in protest, but again she disappeared without being able to say a single word.

Now here he was. He managed to get through at least three piles. Each one was more dreadful than the last. He wasn't even sure he was doing any of it right. The words were nothing but a blur, and the dim lighting was not helping. He sighed and collapsed against one of the few bare walls.

This was horrible. All he had to help was his memory which he barely had despite his father being an English professor. The only phrases that could come to his head were "please." and "Thank you." It helped him figure out some of the letters, but the rest were a mystery to him.

"Rough night. huh?"

He glanced up and noticed Steve towering over him. He immediately began to panic.

"I'm sorry! I'll get right back to work! I swear I was not slacking off! Please don't be angry?" The man wasn't even sure the Steve understood a word he was saying.

The man flashed him a gruff smile. "Your fine kid. I see you're quite exhausted."

The man just sighed in response.

Steve laughed. "Don't worry! You'll benefit from this in the end."

The man glanced up. "You know Japanese?"

Steve laughed again. "Yeah! Who do you think taught me. It sure as hell wasn't Rosetta Stone."

The man flashed a small smile.

Steve smiled back and scratched his head. " Yeah Hikari taught me. Cool huh."

"I guess so."

"Good luck, Arata. You'll do just fine at Ironside."

Steve flashed him one more grin and left the room. The man grabbed another file and continued with his attempt at organizing.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up."

The man felt a rough poke causing him to grimace. His eyes fluttered open and there was Hikari a tan jacket upon her shoulders and the usual scowl on her face.

"You done."

He groaned and sat back up. His back aching and his head wouldn't stop throbbing. He brushed back his bangs.

"Right there." He pointed to one of his piles by the door.

She got up onto her feet and walked over to the pile. Grabbing some files and started to going through them. He watched her quietly as she flipped through them. He started to notice small things about her. How her lips pressed together when she concentrated on something. How the dim lighting made her hair glow. When her brown eyes were skimming across the pages.

Then he started to remember someone similar to her. A woman who was just like that. Standing in the auto parts section going through a book. Only her eyes portraying her thoughts. He was so busy scoping out for that dove that he never realized that she was... in the store with him.

She stopped reading and put the papers down. She heavily sighed and brushed back some of her curls. Then she grabbed a large pile of papers and threw them down in front of the man.

The man stared at the pile in horror. It was over half of his night's work. She bent down and handed the first file.

"Read it." She ordered.

"I-"

"Do it."

"A-A-u-t-o p-"

"Stop." She cut him off and plucked the file out of his hands. She flashed him a glare. "Watch my mouth closely. Auto parts order for Steve Osborne."

He watched her mouth carefully, but was not paying attention to any of the words. He noticed that her lips were neither to full or thin. and that they were bubblegum pink. They looked really soft to him. Soft enough to k-

He shook his head. _What's the matter with me? She's rude and short tempered. And kicks things when they don't go her way, but then their are her wings…._

He sighed.

"Oh my god quit your whining. You'll get the hang of it. If it makes you feel any better you're doing better than most people."

"I am?"

"Yeah you are, and there is no need to sound so surprised okay." She flashed him a grin and handed another file. "Read one word at a time."

He took the file out of her hand being carefully to avoid brushing it. He glared down at the file. The words seemed like something an alien would use. He was concentrating so hard that the page started to blur.

Then the it was snatched out of his hands.

"One word at a time, dumbass."

"I'm s-"

"Shut up and read." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And you better get it right cause I got better things to do than be your damn teacher."

"I-I."

"Read." She ordered.

He stared down at the paper. Taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves. He focused all of his attention on one word. Soon the blur started to come into focus. _B-build_? _Is that it! Should I say it? Just say it! Your tired and you want to get some sleep. _

"B-b-build?"

"That's right, but your u is a little off." She got up and brushed dust off her knees." Go home and get some rest. Will work on it some more tomorrow."

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I…" He bit his lower lip.

"I ain't getting any younger here. Now spit it!"

"I…." Then he stopped.

"Ugh!" She stormed over and yanked him up by the collar. "Say something! My god! What are you?!"

"Homeless." He whispered.

Her eyes widened and her grip loosened. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. Please, I don't need any pity."

"Look." She put her head down. "If you need a place to stay my dad keeps a spare cot in my brother's room. If you want." She let go and he adjusted his collar.

"Are you offering me...a place to stay?"

"What do you think? Yes! Last thing I need is to think about you sleeping in some dumpster."

_A dumpster? What in the world would make her think I would sleep in a dumpster?_

"Well come on!"

"Huh?"

"We're going to get the cot."

"Ummm...okay." _I guess I don't get a say in the matter._

She rolled her eyes and with that the two left the room.

After that the two walked down the hallway. The man stared blankly as Hikari was dragging him. He was confused about how she was generous enough to offer him a place to stay.

_Maybe she is trying to make up for how she treated me back at the coffee shop. _

"Hey."

He tore away from his thoughts and stared at her.

Her eyes narrowed she finally got his full attention. " Just so you know I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I'm doing this because if you get killed by god knows what. My dad will have my ass."

His eyes went wide at the realization that this was solely for her benefit, not his. _Oh...so...that's why. _He mentally groaned for getting his hopes up.

"Alright here it is. Hello Arata!"

He turned his attention back up to her. She stood, hand on her hip, in front of a door. "I want to warn you my brother David kind of has a strong obsession."

The man gulped. _What kind of obsession? Is it one that involves decapitated animal heads? Because if that is the cause I would prefer the streets. _The man took a breath and then spoke, "What kind of obsession?"

She smirked and threw open the door. He noticed that she had an evil glint in her eye. "You see."

Then he was pulled into darkness.

"I can't see anything."

She stood there as he tightened his grip on her wrist. The darkness not even fazing the woman. She sighed heavily. "Will you loosen your grip. You're gonna break it if you hold on any tighter."

"Why is it so dark? I can't even see."

"Just give it a minute. Trust me will be blinded in about a minute."

"Huh?" The man was in the process of backing away when he suddenly lost his footing causing him to knock down a pole causing it to go at an angle. His eyes grew wide as a marble started to flow down and pushed on a button causing a champagne bottle to pop open. The golden liquid flowed down two diverging tunnels into the mouths statues of an elephant and a pig. The alcohol continued to flow into their mouths while a timer ticked. Then once the animals were satisfied they burped and the timer went off.

The man watched in awe while Hikari yawned.

"Oh it get's better." She went sarcastically.

The two animals burps became bubbles and flew up to a breathalyzer causing it to go off. Which in turned fell and a line of dominoes causing them to clutter to the ground. The last one flew straight in a teakettle and it started to boil. Ounce it finished it knocked down and hot water flowed down into a tube straight into a toy train. The train raced down the tracks and rammed into a button causing an wailing fire alarm to go off.

The two threw their hands over their ears to muffle the noise.

"Is this what you meant!?"

"Huh!?"

"I said is this what you meant!?"

"Wha? I can't hear you!"

The man decided to not repeat himself again for risk of scratching up his throat. He prayed that the horrific wailing would soon end, and to his relief it finally did. A green curtain was drawn back and revealed a teenage boy.

Hikari heavily sighed. "Aratra, this is my younger brother, David. David, this is our new co-worker Arata. He is staying over tonight."

The boy yawned and wiped his eyes and then he bent down to grab something.

He was quite leaner than his older brother and super bluff father, but he had the same eyes as Hikari. He bent back up and the man noticed that own his face were giant glasses that were falling down the bridge of his nose, so he had to push it back up.

"Yes sis what is it?"

"First of all why don't you get a alarm clock like a normal person. Second, I need to borrow Dad's extra cot for tonight."

He brushed back some of his blond curls. "Why?" He pushed back his glasses. " You have a bed, so what would need with the cot."

She grimaced. "It's for our guest?"

He flashed her a sheepish look. "And who might that be?"

"Him!" She pointed harshly at the man. " He's homeless and needs a place to sleep! Now hand it over!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I need it."

She threw her hands on her hips. "For what?"

She put her face in her hands and groaned. "Please David."

"Sorry. I still can't."

"What is this dumb project anyway?"

"I'm going to make a machine that will greet the customers. I need the cot so I can use the frames for it's body stature and the cloth to cover it up."

"Use something else!"

"What! No! Have your "guest" sleep somewhere else." He sighed and readjusted his glasses. "Geez, if I known you were gonna wake me up for something stupid I would've put a lock on the door."

Hikari's face became beet red. " What the hell does that supposed to mean."

His eyebrows rose. "So...you..two..aren't hooking up?"

Hikari stuck her tongue out while the man shook his head viciously. She pointed a finger into the young boy's chest.

"Just give me the damn cot, you asshole."

"Fine. Fine." He said as he pushed his intimating sister back. " I go get it from my workshop. Just when I had the perfect piece for my wonderful creation." He murmured.

"Quit your whining and go get it."

He stuck his tongue at her and she flashed the bird as a reply. Her shook his head and went behind the curtain. The man heard crashing and banging for a few moments, but then then he came out with a dark green cot underneath his thin arm. He threw the cot at his sister who caught it and put under her arm.

"Come on let's go." She said to the man as she walked past him.

He gave her a quick nod and followed her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" David shouted.

The man blushed while Hikari shouted at him to "shut the hell up if he knew what was good for him."

"Like I'm afraid of you sis. Goodnight!"

"GOODNIGHT!"

_These people are completely strange._ The man thought to himself. He sighed. _But..by far that kid is the normalest person in this entire shop._

He turned his attention back to Hikari and followed her out of the room leaving the boy genius behind.

The two went back down the hall and turned to the right. Hikari kicked open the door using her right leg. The man's eyes darted around the room while she put the cot in front of an unkempt bed.

The man noticed that there were countless posters of rock bands scattered across the walls. A desk sat in a corner piled high with textbooks and paper. A full length mirror sat in the opposite corner. A sticker of a grinning rabbit peeling off in the corner. A bed was littered with clothes while the comforter was laid off to the side. He saw a stuffed, violet monkey sitting on one of the pillows. Blood rushed to his face when he realized there was a bra on the bed post.

_Oh my god! I'm in her room! Why the hell is she putting the cot in here?! _

Her eyes glazed back. "What?"

He turned another shade of red. "Y-Yo-ur b-b-r-a."

She stared over at the bedpost. Her jaw dropped and in a flash the undergarment was gone. She scrambled it up and threw into the overflowing laundry hamper.

He stared away and began to play with his hands. He could still feel the heat on his face and the racing of his heart. The man never paid much attention to the opposite sex. He'd admit that he had found attractive women before, and many he found quite attractive, but there was nothing more than that. He could never approach a pretty girl without going into complete shock shock, or saying something completely stupid.

But here he was the one of the most beautiful women he had met, and he was alone in his room.

"Hey."

"Take this." She handed him a pile of blankets and a pillow.

He pulled the bundle up to his chest as she grabbed her blanket and pillow and threw it on the cot. Then she took her giant pile of dirty clothes and threw it on the floor.

"Wh-hat a-are y-y-ou doing?" He mumbled.

She looked at him in surprise "You can sleep here till I get back."

"B-but w-why."

"Got school. And for god's sake will please stop with the fucking stuttering. It's annoying." She grabbed her school bag and her uniform. "See ya later."

"Ok…." He silently shook his head. _Best not to over think this. _He put the comforter down and made his bed. Ounce her finished fluffing up his pillow he went under the covers. His eyes widened when he realized Hikari was still and was kneeling down towards him. _Oh my god! What is she doing!? She's so close! So, so close._ He clenched his eyes shut as he started to feel the fabric of her shirt. He felt several tugs of his blanket. He peeked an eye open and show she was _tying_ the him to the _bedpost._

"Wha-t a-r-re y-yo-u d-doing.?"

"Tying you done in case you have the stupid idea of going through my room. That," She leaned down causing them to bump forehead. Her lips curling in an evil grin. "Would really piss me off. So you're gonna be a good boy and stay."

"Wh-at i-n th-he wo-rl-d wou-ld m-m-ak-e y-yo-u thi-nk -t-th-a-at?"

She stood up and sighed heavily. "God, I got so much work to do." She threw her bag over her shoulder. "Well sweet dreams, dumbass."

"W-"

But the slam of the door cut him off. He groaned and started to scrim, but she tied him down well, so well he could barely move. He was lucky enough just to even breathe. After several failed attempts he gave up as exhaustion was finally wavering throughout his body. The man was slightly irritated that he had to sleep in such uncomfortable position, but as his eyes began to drop it faded from his mind.

Soon not long after that he was dreaming of her again.

**A/N Happy ****super late** **Merry Christmas/New Years. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out, but with my classes starting up again. Well...work comes before play right. I hope that you enjoyed the next chapter of How I met Her, and that you keep spreading the Arata love. And I would love reviews as a late Christmas present! **

**Panda out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_A woman stood before him. The wings upon her back blazed a furious red. The snow falling around made them look even brighter. The man reached a weak hand out. Then she turn around… _

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

The man shot his head facing Hikari. Her nose flared and her eyes narrowed. He put a hand behind his head and flashed her an awkward smile. "Sorry Hikari."

"Whatever." She scoffed and slammed the pile of books down. The man's eyes grew wide at all the range of all the titles. Each book was about Japanese folklore.

_Not this again._ He mentally sighed.

"I'm gone for five minutes to grab some books and you go straight off into la la land. It's bad enough that you're still completely useless at your job." She plumped down next to him and threw him an random book.

"It's not my fault." He sighed. Taking the book out of her hands. "You've been avoiding teaching me lately, and you're dad was getting sick of it."

"Have not!"

He pressed a finger to his lips. "Be quiet, Hikari. We're in a library."

"Oh shut up!" She shouted and slapped him with her notebook.

He put a hand to his throbbing cheek earning him a glare from her. With another sigh he opened the book. Scanning through the pages tell she shouted for him to stop. He watched as she opened her notebook to a clean page.

"Fuck," She murmured as she grabbed her pen. He couldn't help but chuckle at her frustration. This was definitely the last place that she wanted to be. "What!? Hey I'm the teacher here, and you're not supposed to be slacking off."

"The same rule applies to the teacher also."

She turned a deep shade of red. "You b-b If it wasn't for my dad's constant badgering I wouldn't even be here helping you!"

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to lighten the mood."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well. Don't. Now start reading. I'll tell you when to stop."

His eyes glanced down at the page. He quickly cleared his throat and began. "The Snow Bride." He flashed her a nervous look. She nodded, so her continued.

"Mosaku and his apprentice Minokichi journeyed to a forest, some little distance from their village. It was a bitterly cold night when they neared their destination, and saw in front of them a cold sweep of water. They desired to cross this river, but the ferryman had gone away, leaving his boat on the other side of the water, and as the weather was too inclement to admit of swimming across the river they were glad to take shelter in the ferryman's little hut.

Mosaku fell asleep almost immediately he entered this humble but welcome shelter. Minokichi, however, lay awake for a long time listening to the cry of the wind and the hiss of the snow as it was blown against the door.

Minokichi at last fell asleep, to be soon awakened by a shower of snow falling across his face. He found that the door had been blown open, and that standing in the room was a fair woman in dazzlingly white garments. For a moment she stood thus; then she bent over Mosaku, her breath coming forth like white smoke. After bending thus over the old man for a minute or two she turned to Minokichi and hovered over him. He tried to cry out, for the breath of this woman was like a freezing blast of wind. She told him that she had intended to treat him as she had done the old man at his side, but forbore on account of his youth and beauty. Threatening Minokichi with instant death if he dared to mention to anyone what he had seen, she suddenly vanished.

Then Minokichi called out to his beloved master, "Mosaku, Mosaku, wake! Something very terrible has happened!" But there was no reply. He touched the hand of his master in the dark, and found it was like a piece of ice. Mosaku was dead!..."

The man paused. The encounter between Mosaku and the Snow Bride reminded him much about the time he meet Hikari. The coldness of her eyes. How she vanished off into the night just as The Snow Bride did, and also leaving a dead body behind.

"Continue." She ordered.

He gave her a quick nod and continued on with the story.

"During the next winter, while Minokichi was returning home, he chanced to meet a pretty girl by the name of Yuki. She informed him that she was going to Yedo, where she desired to find a situation as a servant. Minokichi was charmed with this maiden, and he went so far as to ask if she were betrothed, and hearing that she was not, he took her to his own home, and in due time married her.

Yuki presented her husband with ten fine and handsome children, fairer of skin than average. When Minokichi's mother died, her last words were in praise of Yuki, and her eulogy was echoed by many of the country folk in the district.

One night, while Yuki was sewing, the light of a paper lamp shining upon her face, Minokichi recalled the extraordinary experience he had had in the ferryman's hut.

"Yuki," said he, "you remind me so much of a beautiful white woman I saw when I was eighteen years old. She killed my master with her ice-cold breath. I am sure she was some strange spirit, and yet tonight she seems to resemble you."

Yuki flung down her sewing. There was a horrible smile on her face as she bent close to her husband and shrieked, "It was I, Yuki-Onna, who came to you then, and silently killed your master! Oh, faithless wretch, you have broken your promise to keep the matter secret, and if it were not for our sleeping children I would kill you now! Remember, if they have aught to complain of at your hands I shall hear, I shall know, and on a night when the snow falls I _will_ kill you!"

Then Yuki-Onna, the Lady of the Snow, changed into a white mist, and, shrieking and shuddering, passed through the smoke-hole, never to return again."

He shivered at the last sentence. He thought it was quite disturbing how much Hikari resembled Yuki-Onna. Not only with their plain, elegant beauty. But also their attitudes. How their beauty was used only to make them more deceptive. But…

The man was being rather harsh.

Hikari's heart was beyond the coldness of Yuki-Onna's. She was wram. So warm that it made him break out in sweat. Warm enough to help him. Plays with her nephew with warm gentle hands. Strong enough to take care of herself in this cold dark world. To hunt and fight off doves like they were nothing. She caused him to have this odd feeling in his heart. A feeling that he has been fighting off for weeks. Being alone with her was only making those feelings harder to fight off.

A hand waved in front of him.

"Hey earth to Arata."

He shook his head, and stared over at her. Her blue pen was laid down and the notebook laid in front of him. He stared down at the page and smiled. There were a lot less words than last time. Hikari was a rather unusual tutor. Who used unorthodox teaching methods, but they worked quite well.

What she was having him do now was one of her most common methods. It involved her making him read Japanese folktales in English. He read aloud while she wrote down words that he still needed to work on.

But today he just couldn't focus.

Her soft yet scornful, amber eyes. Her soft gold curls that framed her delicate face. Her bubblegum lips when they curled into a smirk. And her blazing red wings. Her heart was just as wonderful as her beauty. How her temper that was always filled an intense passion. How she would punch him for using stupid puns, and catching her alone silently giggling to them. How she could enjoy all the little things. Her love for the rain and maple leaves. Learning about her secret passion for teaching, and so much more. How he got to learn about all of this in only the four months he had spend with her at Ironside. He wanted it to stay this way. To be with her in on this wonderful day. Surrounded by all of his favorite books and studying…

"WAKE UP!"

_Wham._

"Ow!" The man held his throbbing head.

With a sigh she threw the book down. "Sorry. But I need you to focus. Now go look for these words in the dictionary.

"Ummm okay. Give it here."

She pulled the book close to her chest. "Nope. You come and get it."

He flashed her a confused look. "Why can't you just send it over?"

"Why? Why!" She mocked and pulled the book even closer. " Because I said so! Now grab it. Unless you want me to smack you again."

"Please Hikari. Keep it down we're in a library." He begged.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Here. Grab you dumbass." She thrusted the book closer. He took a breath and reached out with hesitant fingers. Suddenly they accidentally brushed hers causing a sudden warmth to spread throughout his body. He let go causing the book to crush onto the ground.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"I-I'm s-so-rr-y."

The man went down on his hand and knees and began to frantically search. His heart at the same pace as a hummingbird's and a face the same shade as a tomato. _Oh my god! She touched me! And I touched her! What do I do! Think! Arata! Think! There's got to be s- _Then he felt a sudden tap.

He looked up and there before him was Hikari with a smile on her face.

"Right here." She handed him the book. "Stop being so nervous. If I was gonna kill then I would have done it in that alley a year ago."

The man remained silent.

She cocked her head off to the side. "Something wrong? You're all red." She asked.

The man shot up. His gaze forward and arms straight by his sides. Face still a blazing scarlet. "WOULD LIKE TO GO AND GET US SOME COFFEE!?"

Hikari put a hand over her ear. "Jesus, Arata. We're in a library we have to be quiet."

"S-S-O N-O."

She stood up and brushed up her skirt. "I didn't say that." She glanced at him. "Hey why you red all of a sudden?"

"N-O R-EASON,"

"Why not." She began to stretch. "I could use a little break.

"OK GOOD! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT." He quickly walked out of the library ignoring all the stares.

Once they left they all turned their gazes at Hikari. A blush crept onto her face. She clenched her teeth and angrily threw her hands on her hips. "WHAT! Don't you idiots got something better to do! It's not my fault he's a socially, awkward, and a total dumbass!"

Everyone then turned their gazes away. Trying hard to ignore the horrid vibes that the petite, blond teenager was giving off.

She collapsed back onto the chair and pulled a book out. "He better hurry up with that coffee. I'm thirsty."

Meanwhile the man was taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. _I still can't believe I touched her! And that she touched me! And on top of that she was __**smiling**__! I've never seen her with such a gentle smile. _He stopped walking. _Of course she has a reason to be happy. She has a happy home filled with loved ones. I..._He clenched his jacket. _Lost everything the year I turned fourteen. _He walked past the passers bys of Tokyo continuing to ignore the warmth in his heart. _Then why… is she so angry all the time. I want..._He closed his eyes. _I want to be the one who brings back her real smile. _Then they flew open. _What's wrong with me! She hates my guts and on top of that she's my tutor! And her dad could break me in half with only one hand._ He threw his face in his hands. _I'm hopeless. I can to her only to learn English then fall in love with her instead. _

With a sigh he walked down another block to the coffee shop. He found it a relief that there was a coffee shop so close by. Than was relieved to find a place when he needed to get away from the hell of Ironside or the hellish touting lessons with Hikari. And he was fond of the fact two his most favorite places were so close by. This coffee shop was basically his sanctuary when he needed.

He smiled when he entered the shop. The familiar smells of coffee exciting his nose. He strolled up to the counter and ordered. The barista smiled and began to make the orders. The man was still getting accustomed to not having so many stares or having something thrown at his face. _Is it because of what I am wearing. _He stared down at his jacket. It was a blessing to have a much nicer wardrobe(courtesy of Steve), and a haircut(courtesy of Becca) With the major changes on his hair and wardrobe he looked a lot cleaner. Just an average Tokyo citizen getting himself some coffee.

He smiled politely as he took the coffee out of the barista's hands and handed him some money. He turned around and slammed right into a girl. He screamed as the dark liquid scorched his skin. The girl shrieked and frantically grabbed napkins of a nearby table.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was in such a hurry so I didn't realize that you were there! That you had coffee! Oh." She stopped dubbing when he gently pushed her back. She stared at the man. A blush creeping upon her face.

Now the man got a good look at her face. Her face was small with freckles sprinkled across her face. Her chestnut hair pulled back in two messy braids causing her jade eyes to pop out. She was cute in next door girl sort of way.

"It's fine." He pulled his hands away.

She pulled the napkin up to her chest. "I just feel so bad that I ruined my shirt."

"It was only an accident. I assure I'm not angry." He flashed her a smile which caused her face to redden.

He swore the girl was about to melt. He found it extremely strange that he had any effect on the opposite sex. Most of the time they would just ignore him, or worse call him a nerd and have their boyfriends throw him in the trashcan. It took him three weeks to get rid of the smell. That was a memory that he would prefer not to relive.

He looked up past her. Searching for an angry man to burst out of the soldiers and beat the living daylights out of him. There was no angry boyfriend. Just a elderly man sneezing into a hanky.

The man turned his attention back at the girl who had a dreamy look on her face. His eyebrows rose in confusion. _Why is she staring at me like that? Wait is he behind me! _The man spun around expecting to see a furious lover, but there was only a toddler giggling at people who were walking outside. He let out a sigh in relief and stared back the girl. Her jade eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped in a o shape.

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRYIASSTARTING!"

She was saying to fast the man couldn't figure out what she was trying to say.

"Please calm down. You're fine. I didn't even realize you staring at me."

"I am." She sighed in relief and threw a hand behind her head. "Sorry about that. My anxiety increases when I'm with guys. Oh. I'm Miu Kumakura. It's nice to make your acquaintance." She took her hand out.

"I'm…" He paused. Choosing his next words carefully. _She I tell her my name. What if she's a dove or alerts them. _He took a deep breath. _Stay calm, Arata. It's only name after all. What could go wrong. _ "Arata Kirishima." He took her hand. "It's lovely to make your acquaintance too." He flashed her a smile.

After that he swore that she was about to pass out. She pulled her hand back and closed her eyes. For the next several minutes all he could hear was her soft breathing. She clenched her skirt. Her eyes fluttered open. "It's nice to meet you too!" She gave him an awkward smile.

Now it was his turn to blush causing her to giggle.

"Let me buy you some coffee to make up for earlier."

"Ummm no it's fine. You don't have too."

She already finished the orders before he could finish his protest. She spun around. Flashing him another smile. "It's my pleasure." She handed one steaming cup and was writing something one the other.

"Here."

He gently took the to the other cup. "Thanks."

She smiled and went behind the counter and entered into the shop's backroom.

_She works here? How come I didn't catch that. Oh well I better get back before Hikari kills me. _He adjusted the cups in his hands when he noticed a scribble on one of the cups. He took a closer look and his eyes widened in surprise.

_D488-8641-804 Call me :)_

He got a number from a girl? _That's strange. Maybe she wants to be friends, or it could be a cruel joke. _ He shook his head and left the shop.

"Where the hell were you!?" Hikari demanded turning her gaze away from the man sitting across from her. "And why's your shirt stained?"

The held the coffee up to shield his face. "A girl b-bumped i-n t-t-o m-e."

She rolled her eyes. "Here we go with the goddamn stuttering.. What did I say about stuttering."

"I-m- s-s-rry."

"Whatever." She huffed and ripped the coffees out of his hands. Then she back down. Quietly taking a sip here and there. Meanwhile the man tucked his shirt out and took a closer look. Staring back at him was a massive brown stain.

He let go and flashed her an awkward smile. "A girl bumped into me at the coffee shop."

Her eyes glazed over. "One. I don't care. Two. I'm busy and got other things to do. Three. Sit down and shut the hell up."

He imminently done what she said. Quietly reading his book trying hard to ignore the conversation between Hikari and her boyfriend, Jun."

Jun Katursa. He was a third year at Hikari's school. They have apparently been dating for about a year. It was the man's first time actually meeting Jun. He knew that Hikari really liked him. Spending her nights talking to him over the phone instead of doing her homework. The man didn't like him.

Not a damn bit.

He could not put his finger on it, but there was something about his eyes. The eyes that belonged to a monster. Which he found sort of ironic considering what he was, and in most causes he is the "monster"

His thoughts were interrupted by a giggle. He looked up from his reading to notice that Hikari was laughing at something Jun said. The man noticed anytime she would laugh or smile. Her mouth would be covered by her hand as if she were ashamed.

She finished giggling and wiped away a tear. "Man what a bunch of idiots. Why would they even try to do that?"

"Do what?"

Hikari glared angrily at the man. " None of your damn business."

"Now Hikari. He's just curious. I'll tell him." He flashed Hikari and hollywood, glamor smile causing her face to slightly reden.

"I-" She abruptly got up. Her palms slamming on the table caused the man to flinch. "Got to go and grab some books." She kept her face down as she grabbed some books and leaving the two men alone.

The man recently stared over at Jun. "Tell me what you and Hikari were talking a-."

But before he could finish his sentence he got yanked up by the collar. Forced to stare into his cold eyes.

"I want you to know something, Prick. The only reason Hikari is with someone like you is because her dad is making her teach you English. Don't be getting any ideas that she actually likes you. Now I want to get this straight. If you even try something of making a move own her. I will _destroy _you, and when I'm done you won't be able to stand, walk, or crawl."

"Why are you threatening me?" The man asked coolly.

He swore he saw a tick mark appear on Jun's head. His eyes grew wide when the grip on his collar tightened. Then he was pulled closer. Nose to nose with Jun. He stared deeply into Jun's eyes. There was nothing but fury inside them.

"What do you think." He hissed. "Keep your hands off her. Got it?"

The man only quietly stared.

"Alrighty then." Jun grinned and threw the man down with a thud. "Now that we got all of that out of the way. I can now tell you what me and Hikari were talking about earlier."

"I'm fine. I don't need to know."

He flinched when Jun put his hands on his shoulders. The man tried to contain the fear in his eyes, and the demonic glint behind his jade eyes.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Hikari asked. Books in in her arms.

"Ah nothing." Jun grinned. "Let's go. You're done with the touring lesson right." He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah once I get these books checked out. I'll be right with ya."

The man quietly put his work away. The two chatted away as Hikari checked out the books. He noticed how her lips curled into a smaller smile, and her eyes softened. Then he felt a sharp stab when Jun slung his arm over her shoulder. He shut his eyes to hide from what he had to witness ,and this rage bubbling inside him.

Hikari turned her head back. "Come on, Arata."

"R-right!" He jumped up. Books clenched up to his chest.

She only tisked and spun away. Jun smiled and pulled her close that the outlines of their bodies pressed together.

The man trailed behind them. The pain only growing stronger as he watched them.

The man sat alone on his bed. A phone in one hand. A coffee cup in the other. The number stared back at him. He shut his eyes. The racing of his heart vibrating in his ear. His grip on the phone tightened. _What do I say? What if I call and she hangs up? What if I say something stupid. _He puffed his chest out. Taking in all the air inside his lung. He clamped his mouth shut till his heartbeat slowed down. Then he inhaled; all of his anxiety flowing out of his body. With is new found confidence he frantically dialed the number. _Now or never, Arata!_

Holding the phone close to his ear. He waited for the her to pick up. Finally a connection came and he heard a voice on the other side."

"Whothefuckisthisyoubetterhavegoodexplantionyousonof-"

The man hung up before he could hear anymore that horrid language. It was bad enough having to endure it from all the members at Ironside, but having profanities screamed straight into your eardrum… to much for the man..just...too much.

The receiver fell off to his side. _So she gave me the wrong number after all. _All the confidence that the man had escaped him like a air deflating from a balloon. He put his face in his hands to hide the shame. _I shouldn't have tired. Why when it was obvious that she's not interested. _"I should have never tried to call." He mumbled into his hands.

"Try what?"

He glanced up and released a bloodcurdling scream when Spencer leaned closer.

"W-Wha-t a-r-re y-y-o-u d-oing i-in-n m-m-y r-ro-om."

Spencer ignored him and leaned closer. His frame towering over the man's shoulder. A smile appeared on his face.

"Ahhh I see. You got yourself a girl's number." He sat down and threw an arm over the man's shoulder. "So ya gonna call her."

"Ummm I…." The man trailed off. His hand fidgeting with the phone. "Not sure."

"What?" Spencer's eyebrow rose. "Why not? Is she not cute? Or…" He leaned closer. "Is she a fatty?" He asked in a serious whisper.

The man quickly shook his head. "NO! It's nothing like that! She is…" He paused unaware of the pink flamming across his cheeks. "Cute."

"Then what's the matter then?"

"Well...she's a human…"

"Ya so." He sighed. "I dated a few human girls here and there. Back when I was in high school. That was all before I meet Hisui. When I dated those girls nothing bad ever happened. I never entered their house when they tried to invite me inside. I didn't go anywhere alone with them. Beside it can be a nice experience for you. And as long as you don't try to devour them! You'll be fine!" He laughed and gave the man a rough slap on the back.

"I'm….not...so...sure.."

Spencer threw a hand up to his face. "Urgh! Come on, man! You need to get out more! All you have ever done in the past four months since you came to stay with is read,work,lessons with my sis, and read some more. Don't you want to do more with your life."

"I'm...perfectly..fine...with..what...I have…" The man smiled. The mornings waking up to the agreements between Hikari and David over who makes the coffee. Steve giving him a rough pat on the head when he finished all of his work. David teaching him the difference between bolts. Laughing with Leo everytime Becca flirted with a male customer. Reading his favorite books to Leo each night. Enjoying drinks with Spencer and how he would suddenly sing a funny song about some country all night long. Hearing tales about America. The country out west separated by an ocean from Ruth, Hikari's great grandmother. Being able to witness Hikari's smiles. His eyes softened and his fingers curled around the phone. _After being alone for so long. I never thought I could be happy again after my parent's deaths. Thanks to Hikari I have a family again. _

Spencer just shook his head. The man felt a sudden jolt as he got pulled up.

"W-where ar-e ww-e go-in-g?"

"You're going to show me this girl, and…" He stared down at the man an glint in his eyes. "You're gonna ask her out."

"WHAT NO! PLEASE NO! I CAN'T"

Spencer ignored the man's pleading and began dragging out of his room. The man started thrashing. Mustering all of his strength to loosen Spencer's grip. But it was no use. Spencer had too much upper arm strength from all of the hard work he has done for Ironside. He screamed and clung onto the front desk. Becca looked over from her computer. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Kon'nichiwa. Anata wa watashi o tasuketekudasai koto wa dekimasu ka?"

"What? Spencer what the hell did he just say?"

Spencer flashed her a toothy grin. "Oh it's nothing? He's just saying I want some more coffee."

The man bit his lower lip in annoyance. If Hikari were here she could translate for him. The man eyes searched for her, but she was no where to be seen. The man put his hand behind his head and attempted to yank his hair. Pulling with all of his might. He finally yanked himself free and collapsed to the floor. He quickly stumbled onto his feet and ran like his life depended on it.

"Oh no you don't!" Spencer shouted. Beginning to sprint after him.

The man stumbled out of the shop just as Hisui was about to enter. Leo holding her and a grocery bag in the other. Her husband wiped right past her. Not before placing a kiss on her cheek. She glanced back with wide eyes. Watching her husband chase Arata.

"What is my husband doing?" She asked. Placing the bag down on the front table.

Becca leaned her cheek on her hand. Her lids half closed. "Trying to give Arata a pair of balls."

Hisui sighed and lifted up Leo into her arms. He giggled. Playing with her braid. "Arata's just really shy. I wish you guys would stop pushing him."

Becca sat up. "Trust me it will pay off someday."

"How?" Hisui asked. Adjusting her son.

"He'll finally be able to be truly happy."

"NANI! NANI! Kono hito wa watashi o oikakete! Darekaga kare o teishi shite kudasai! Daredemo!" The man shouted. Running as fast as his body would physically allow it.

"Come on, Arata! I'm your friend! I'm only trying to help you!" Spencer shouted.

"Friends don't force their friends to do something they're not comfortable with!" The man shouted back in broken English.

"Man you suck! Has my teacher been teaching you anything?!"

Spencer was getting closer. The man had been beginning to run out of energy. His lungs burned, his legs ached, his heart hammered. The man could hear his loud breathing. He couldn't keep running. His feet pattered to a stop and collapsed against a wall. Spencer caught up. Watching as the man stood there wheezing. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Please don't make me do this?" The man begged between his heavy breathing. "I'm not ready?"

He put his hands on his hips. "There's nothing to it. Just go up and say will you go out with me? Don't tell me you haven't asked a girl out before."

The man silently nodded his head.

Spencer looked about ready to hit him. "Okay then. I'll guide you through it. Now let's head inside." He flung an arm over the man's shoulder to prevent him from escape.

"I want to go home." His only sanctuary now betraying him.

Spencer threw open the door dragging the man inside. The shop hadn't changed since the man been here earlier. There were less people in the shop. The aroma of the coffee beans attacking his nose. The countless sleeves pushed up against the walls. Crummined up to the top with books. Soft jazz music playing off in the background. It made him think of home. Back when he had one. Laying on the floor reading his favorite book for the hundredth time. While his father sat on his lazy-boy reading a novel, and his mother would be working on one of her many paintings.

But now all he could think about was running away from the nightmare that he got forced into. The counter were the orders were taken. There she stood. Her brown hair pulled back in a messy bob on top her head. Her uniform shirt clung to her chest. A dark apron hugged her body. She bit her lower lip as she concentrated on finishing up a latte someone ordered.

The man blushed and turned away. Playing with his hands. Spencer meanwhile his jaw looked like it would crush onto the floor. "Is that...her?"

The man nodded.

"_Holy crap! Are you kidding me?_ She's not cute, man! She's hot! And her ti-"

The man clumped his hand over Spencer's mouth to prevent him from saying that _last word_ of his sentence. The man could feel the heat on his face. Miu glanced up. At first a with a blank expression. Then her cherry red lips curled into a smile.

"Welcome to Kunafu. How may I help you?"

Spencer brushed back his hair and leaned over the counter. A glint in his amber eyes. "My friend here thinks you're really cute."

"What?" A blush creeped on her face. "I-I." She stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm interested in dating right now. I mean… I guess you can say I'm interested in someone else." She smiled at the thought.

"You mean this guy?" Spencer pointed at the man.

"Arata!" Her face flushed a deeper shade. She closed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I." His voice came to a stop. "Wondering if you…"

"Yes." She staring at him with eager eyes.

"What really? I didn't finish my sentence."

"I know what you're trying to say. I said yes. When is it?"

The man opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"How about this saturday at seven!" Spencer intervened.

The man continued to stand there dumbstruck while Miu's lips curled into a smile.

"I would like that alot. If that's okay with you, Arata."

A grinning Spencer grabbed the base of the man's neck and bobbed it up and down.

"He would love that so very much."

Miu beamed as she waved. "I'll see you this saturday. Have good rest of your evening, Arata."

Spencer waved back while dragging the man out of the shop. He let the man go who stared at him with horrid eyes.

"I have a date! I can't believe I have a date!" He wailed. Then threw his face in his hands.

Spencer's eyes were wide. "Not...the reaction I was expecting…" He crossed his arms. "I don't get it most guys would be jumping for joy for getting a date especially if the chick is a hot one."

"What no!? It's not that she's not pretty. Just...jus..." He sheepishly put a hand behind his head. "I've been out on a date before."

"YOU WHAT!?"

The man flinched backwards.

"Never not one."

The man nodded.

"Never even went to second base!"

He nodded.

Spencer slapped himself in the face. "Do you even know what second base is."

"Second base, or _2B_, is the second of four stations on a baseball diamond which must be touched in succession by a base runner in order to score a run for that player's team.[1] A **second baseman** is one of the two players guarding second base.[1] The second baseman normally positions himself between second base and first base but closer to second base. Also called _second bagger_,[1] the second baseman often possesses quick hands and feet, needs the ability to get ri-"

"THAT IS NOT SECOND BASE!"

The man stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes it is."

Spencer clenched his fists. "Don't you have urges?"

The man shook his head.

Spencer leaned into his ear. "You know what I'm talking about right?"

_Oh that's what he meant._ The man's face redden. He quickly shook his head. "I would never! I respect women! I…" He remembered back to the bra found on Hikari's bedpost. His heart leaped. He shook his head to dismiss the memory. "I never looked at porn. Okay?"

"Alright then. You are that kind of guy. Please tell me that have at least kissed a girl."

The man stood there. Slient. Kiss a girl. No he never had. Not romantically anyway. He reluctantly nodded his head.

Spencer exploded. "WHAT NO WAY! YOU CANNOT BE THAT PURE!"

The door to the shop flutter open. "Hey Arata. You f-ohmygosh!" She rushed over to the man's side. Two bright red handprints on both his cheeks. He stared up at her with a goofy grin.

"I'lll beeee jussssst finnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She lifted him of the cold cement.

"Weeeeeee!" He almost fell to the ground, but she put an arm around him.

"Be careful."

"I must get home now. Bye. Bye." Then he stumbled to the ground dragging a poor Miu down with him.

_Wha? _His eyes fluttered showing the ground beneath him. _I'm I being dragged. So...this is how I'm gonna die huh? Oh well….what is this warm feeling? And this what is this softness pressed up against me? So warm…._The man smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

His droopy eyes glazed over. _Miu!_ He stared down and that soft feeling was..

He shrieked and jumped four feet back. "I-I'mm sorry! So! So sorry!" He started to bow frantically.

Miu put her hands up. "Arata you're fine. You haven't done anything wrong. I was carrying you home because you were past out."

"You were." He turned and saw the Ironside sign right above him. "Thank you. And sorry for all the trouble."

"Not a problem." She bowed. "I hope to see you saturday."

"Ummm yeah. See you then."

He waved good bye as her figure disappeared off into the streets. He couldn't help but smile. Then he turned around and went inside the shop.

Becca glanced up from her deskwork. "Hey Arata-_kun_."

He flashed her a smile and left the room.

Becca sat there completely astonished. "Did he..._just smile at me?_"

Hisui only shook her head and put went back to going over the bills.

That night the man didn't dream about the angelic knight with the blazing wings. Instead it was of a pretty girl sitting in a coffee shop and reading one of his favorite novels.

"I can't believe he's a virgin! A total virgin!" Spencer shouted. Pacing back and forth across the room.

Hikari only sighed and tried to pay her attention back to her book. "Why should I even give a damn."

"A Virgin! Hikari! I in my entire twenty six years on this plant have never once met a ninteen year old virgin!"

"And…." She glared up from her book. "In what way is it such a big deal?"

"Okay being a virgin is not so bad. But he hasn't even kissed a girl!"

Her eyes grew wide. "Now that's something. How about you go tell you greasemonkey friends about it."

"Quiet with the damn sarcasm." He snapped.

"Look he's obviously lying. He is not any way that pure, so drop it."

"I don't know. I know one thing...he's gonna need my help this saturday if ever wants to see that girl again."

Hikari's eyebrow rose. "What's going on saturday."

"The guy got himself a date with my help of course."

"Well…" She closed her eyes. "We all know he'll be coming home alone."

David who was quietly sitting on her desk playing with one of his machines glanced up. "Why?"

"Because he's a totally moran, and he will end up saying something to set her off."

Spencer closed his eyes. and grinned. "If she turns out to be like you. He'll come back home in a body bag."

She shot off her bed. "Get out!"

"For what saying the truth!"

"Who the hell inverted you in my room anyway! Yourselves. Now get out before I beat so hard you be puking blood out for a week." She grabbed one of her weight and threw it at Spencer. He slid out of the wall as it slammed into the wall with a thud. Spencer had a studded David by the arm.

"Alright already. Calm down. We were just leaving."

She sighed heavily when the door slammed. She held her monkey close to her heart. _Why the hell would I care what that dumb sapphire haired bastard does. So what! He got some date with some bimbo! Such a big deal! Then why...why I'm I in so much pain. Dammit stop haunting my dreams _Kirishima _! _She screamed and throw the monkey. It crashed onto the wall causing it to squeak. She shut her eyes and threw herself back agistment the headboard.

"Stupid asshole for making feel this way." She murmured. She flinched when the phone rang. She glanced down and picked up the receiver. Her lips curled into a sadistic smile. _Well Arata let the games began. _

**Hello everyone! PKP here! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of How I met her. I have two other stories that I'm currently working on. Tales of the ****Kirishima** **Family and Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic called Heir. Hope you can check them out when you get a chance as always...**

**Reviews are respected :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Today is the day for the man. He stared at himself in the mirror. With his blue bangs still covering his forehead and wearing a simple button down shirt. The smell of the cologne that Becca sprayed on him making him nauseous. He is still reluctant about going on a date. Especially since his is a human. BUt Spencer spent the past week reassuring him that he would be just fine as long as he didn't take her down any dark alleys, or bump into any doves.

He sighed and straightened his tie. He also spent that whole week learning how to talk to a girl on a date.

"_Why can't I talk to her about books."_

_Spencer glared at him. "Do you want to die a virgin."_

"_No but I can't see why talking about literature is wrong." He clenched the book tighter to his chest. _

_Spencer gestured his hand over his crotch and made a sprizzing sound. He put his hand down and pointed at him. "That. My friend. Is what you call pussy repellent." _

"_You mean talking about books will scare cats away." _

_Spencer sighed. __**This is going to be a long as week. **__He declared mentally. _

Now here he was. Getting ready for his first date. He took a deep breath. Staring back at himself one last time. Then he stepped out of the bathroom. Slamming straight into Hikari.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Hikari."

"Whatever." She said with a sigh. Throwing her hand on her hips.

His eyes grew wide. She wore a black leather jacket over a simple white dress that came down to the knee, and dark combat boots. Somehow she managed to pull her blond curls back in a mini ponytail. He could feel his heart starting to race. She is..is.._No! You're going out on a date with someone else! Get your mind off. _

"Why the hell are you wearing _that?!_" She exclaimed.

He stared down at his tux. "Spencer told me this is what you're wear to the movies."

She slapped her forehead. Angrily shaking her head. _You couldn't help but not fuck with even a little bit Spencer. _She sighed. "No Arata not unless you're taking her ballroom dancing. OR you're somehow James Bond with dyed blue hair."

"Change. Now." She said sternly.

He sighed and headed back into the bathroom. Coming back a few minutes later. Wearing a button down shirt and jeans. "This better?" He asked.

She gave him a thumbs up. "Much better."

"You look...nice. Where you going?"

"I'm going out for some coffee with Jun. Why?"

"Good for you."

"Bye Hikari. Be safe." He waved.

She responded by rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Later beansprout." The door then closed behind her.

He tisked. _Still angry as ever I see. _He grabbed a chair and sat down. Then he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After an whole hour had past he glanced down at his wristwatch. _What could be taking her so long? _

"She ain't coming sweetheart."

He glanced up. "How do you know, Becca. Maybe she got hold with something. Like...traffic."

Her pink eyebrows rose. "For two hours."

"Well...I don't know." He slumped onto his chair. "I'll sit here and wait here just a little longer."

"Well suit yourself then." She said as she walked out of the room.

_An hour later_

"What are you doing?"

He peeked his eyes open. There stood Hikari towering over him. She only shook her head while sighing. "She ditched you didn't she."

He nodded. She plumped down next to him. Throwing her head behind her head and threw her head back up. "So? How'd ya feel?"

"Embarrassed. Ashamed. Stupid. Angry."

She threw a hand up to stop him. "Okay. I get it. Getting ditched _sucks._ Look." She stood up. "The night's still young. Let's ditch this place and go do something."

"W-where?"

She slapped her forehead. "I thought we we're done with the stuttering."

"Ummm ye-"

She glared at him. "And the ummms."

"Okay." She smirked and took him by the arm causing a jolt to run through his body. Then she escorted him out of the shop. Into the streets of Tokyo.

"So you gonna drink it or not?"

The man stared up from his coffee. "I well...I'm just been thinking…" His fingers curled around his cup. "Why did you take me out?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Can't you hang out with some of your friends?"

"Don't have any."

"What about Jun?"

She closed her eyes. "Please..don't bring him up."

He swore he just saw an hint of sadness in her eyes. Then it immediately disappeared. "So what do you want to do?" She asked as she started to stretch.

"Do? Do what?"

She stopped mid-stretch. "I don't know? Go to an arcade. Go watch birds in the park. Watch a movie. Oh come on! Isn't there something you want to do?"

He clenched his cup tighter. "I don't know." Even though they hang together throughout the past four months. The man still felt like he had to walk on eggshells. Fearing he would say the wrong earning him a kick in the face. This was nothing like the dream he had with the cute soft girl, drinking coffee, and discussing fine literature. Instead sitting across from him was a women with angelic features with the flames of hell for wings. She leaned forward. Her brown eyes wide.

"Seriously? Nothing not even a thing? Man. You're boring." She collapsed back into her seat. "Come on. You gotta have something. Anything! Please! I don't wanna go back home! It's so boring there!" She leaned down. Her chest and face laying on the table.

"I've always wanted to go to Aichi Shukutoku University."

She didn't respond.

The man stared down at her. Her cheek clung to the table's wood. The half that he could see shown her eyebrow knitting together. She bit her lower lip. If she kept constraining that hard. She was gonna give herself headache.

"It's a college university. They teach science, international business, and literature. They have giant Literature Arts department. I've always wanted to go there."

"A college campus. Huh? Interesting." She sat up. "Let's go."

"Huh? Wait! What!"

Before he could even argue she started to drag him out of the diner were they "eating" at.

Next thing he knew he was at the gated entrance.

"It"s locked. Well let's go home then."

"Like hell you do!" She grabbed his jacket shelve. "This is a college campus. Right? So there has to be some huge party on the campus. We're gonna inside to find it."

The man sighed. Aichi Shukutoku was a very precious collage. It was only of the hardest colleges in Tokyo to get into. Students of Kamii spent every waking minute with studies and classes. And here was an american girl native enough to think college is about partying all night long, drunken hook-up, and doing drugs. He sighed again. _She really needs to cut back on the Mtv. _

"Knee down." She ordered.

He hesitated. "Hikari. This is agistment the law. If we g-"

She kicked him to the ground. He choked back air, and clutched his stomach. Waves of pain flowing throughout his body. He the pressure of her boot. Then the weight of her body.

"Stand up. Now you idiot."

He slowly got up. His arms grabbing her ankles to prevent her from falling. She gripped the fences bar in case he failed to hold on. "We shouldn't be doing this. We can always come by tomorrow."

"Huh? While everyone is sitting studying. No way! I hear that these college parties can get quite crazy and I'm not gonna miss it."

_Waaayy toooo much Mtv._

"But this is trespassing and if w-"

"Bla! Bla! Bla! Just shut up and push me up."

"Fine!" He used all the upper arm strength he could muster and pushed her up. He heard a quiet thud when her feet made contact with the ground. She flashed him a thumbs up, and opened the gate.

"Damn. Talk about shitty security."

"Only you would say that." He joked as he walked past her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

He flashed her smile. "It's means even if the place were completely invested with doves. You'd still break in. If it meant a chance to go to a frat party."

She angrily shook her head. "Whatever you say, dumbass. But I'm not that crazy."

The walked across the eerie quiet campus. They past by a giant cafeteria. The thought of human food cased bile to rise in the man's throat. That disappeared when he found the library. He raced to the doors and attempted to open them. He gave the door a tug, but it only clicked back. _Damn. It's locked._

"Hey what are you doing?!"

She ran over to his side. "Locked huh. Well I can fix that." She grinned evilly, and pulled out a bobby pin, a screwdriver, and a toothpick. The man spun around. Rushing to be a witness to a crime. She began humming as she did her work.

"That song again."

"Huh what?" She glanced back. "You say something?"

"Oh no. It's nothing."

"Okay then." She turned back to her work.

After several minutes, and no sign of security guards. He heard a click and a shout of triumph from Hikari. She spun around. Throwing her hands on her hips, and smiled.

Before he could utter a single word. He was thrown inside. Straight into darkness. The man stood rock still. Remembering the last attempt he made when he got stuck in the dark. Then he became blinded. Taking a few moments for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did.

Books.

Upon books upon books stood on shelves that towered over him. There were at last well over a hundred shelves holding different works of literature. The smell of old paper and dust filling up his nose. His smile only grew wider when he noticed the second level had as many shelves as the first. He raced over to the closet shelf. Pulling out the first book he could find. His luck being one of his favorite novels he read as a child. _Praised works by Edgar Allen Poe. _

He placed a gentle hand over the cover. Fingers tracing the embedded lettering. This place was were his parents had first meet, where they fell in love, and the book that lead them to their first date. He smiled. Opening the book. Searching though it's contents. The pages fluttered to a stop when he found what he was looking for. Though he already knew the words by heart. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"It was many and many a year ago

In a kingdom by the sea

That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of ANNABEL LEE;

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

was a child and she was a child In this kingdom by the sea;

But we loved with a love that was more than love-

I and my Annabel Lee;

With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that long ago In this kingdom by the sea

A wind blew out of a cloud chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;

So that her highborn kinsman came

And bore her away from me

To shut her up in a sepulchre

In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels not half so happy in heaven

Went envying her and me-

Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud by night

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee

But our love it was stronger by far than the love

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we-

And neither the angels in heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so all the night-tide I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride

In the sepulchre there by the sea In her tomb by the sounding sea."

When he finished he gently shut the book, and placed it back on the self. Then he raced over to happily search for other wonderful books to read.

Hikari collapsed behind some shelves. Her face flushed. Her heart racing. She clenched her fists. _What the hell I'm I doing?! Why I'm I suddenly feeling this way? I barely know that idiot. So he read a couple of lines from some silly book. Big deal! _She pulled her legs up to her chest. _How he said it though. It was as if…_

_He had became the anguished lover in the poem. Mourning over the death of his beloved Annabel Lee. Hell he strolled across the room for effect. _She pulled herself closer. _It is beautiful and I hate it! Oh_ _great. The last thing I need right now is Jun finding out about this. _

"Hikari! Hikari!"

She stared up. Arata racing towards her. A book underneath his hands, and a massive grin on his face. She found that surprising considering have the time he would fumble with his words. Staring nervously down at his hands. Now his smile made his radiant blue eyes shine. She talked and looked away as he sat down beside her and opened a book and started to read.

"_The White old man named Takahama lived in a little house behind the cemetery of the temple of Sozanji. He was extremely amiable and generally liked by his neighbors, though most of them considered him to be a little mad. His madness, it would appear, entirely rested upon the fact that he had never married or evinced desire for intimate companionship with women._

_One summer day he became very ill, so ill, in fact, that he sent for his sister-in-law and her son. They both came and did all they could to bring comfort during his last hours. While they watched, Takahama fell asleep; but he had no sooner done so than a large white butterfly flew into the room and rested on the old man's pillow. The young man tried to drive it away with a fan; but it came back three times, as if loath to leave the sufferer…"_

She lost herself in his words once more. Remembering long ago when she lost herself in the foreign lands of Kings and Queens, adventures, romances, and happily ever afters. But no such thing has never existed. No such thing as ever existed for her. Not for her older brother Michael who was slaughtered along with is pregnant wife and two small children by a ravouseness ghoul. Her other older brother Dante. Who lost his life protecting Spencer from a group of doves, and never coming back. Ryan and Aki running off god no where. Not close to being prepared of the horrors that laid ahead of them. Her...her..._No...Stop...STOP!_

"Stop it!" She screamed. Kicking him in the face. He fell forward the book sliding across the floor. He put a hand to his throbbing face. He stared up at her.

_No stop! Stop staring at me with these eyes! Do you have any idea HOW MUCH I HATE WHEN YOU STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!_

He began to slowly get up. _No! Stop! Don't leave. _Without realizing it she threw him back down on the ground. She peeked her eyes open. Deep sapphire orbs staring up at her. Somehow she brushed her fingers through his deep blue locks. She found it equally surprised by how calm he looked. Her conscience was screaming at her to stop, but she only leaned closer.

Meanwhile the man closed his eyes. He could feel the strands of her curls brushing his cheek. The heat the radiating off her body warming him.

It was a gentle press. Nothing too intense. The man felt like this is a wonderful dream. Too good to be true. This could not Hikari. The Hikari he knew would be kicking him in the face not kissing it. That this was actually happening. Dream or not…

He didn't want it to ever end.

He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her closer. He could taste the flesh of her tongue. The press of her flesh agistment his. He fingers went up to her hair. Undoing the ponytail causing a spiral of curls to brush his skin. Hie only replay being a quiet moan as his fingers became entangled in her golden curls. He could feel his conscience melting away. She panted softly when his fingers began soft careless down her back.

She quickly pulled back. Brushing away sliva that poured down his cheek. She stared down at him with sad eyes. "Now you can't say you never kissed a girl."

"H-Hikari?"

She sat up wiping away the that dripping down her mouth. "Sorry."

He sat up. "For what?"

She closed her eyes. "It is only a cruel joke. Please can we keep this to ourselves and not tell anyone else."

"Why?"

She giggled. "Because you're so damn gullible. Also had to see if you were a terrible kisser or not. Well I'm wrong."

He could only watch in astonishment as she stood up. "Come on. We better be getting home."

The man suddenly spotted a guard walking in the direction that Hikari was heading.

"Hikari!" He took her wrist and yanked her back.

Her scream became muffled by his hand. She watched the guard walking past them claiming he is going to old for this,

Once the ghost was clear he let her go.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I promise not to say a word."

"Arata…" She saw sadness in his eyes. Making her heart clench. She tired ignore the pain.

Then they walked home in silence.

"Hey Arata! Arrratttaaa!' Miu waved a hand in front of him.

He shook of his thoughts, Flashing her an apologetic glance. " Sorry..I just...have a lot on my mind."

Miu flashed him a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I'm still super duper sorry about ditching awhile back." She said as she took a sugar packet and started pouring it into her coffee. She tossed the empty packet to the side, and took a sip of her coffee. "You've been really out of it lately."

He was. After the kiss with Hikari. Nothing has been the same. Several weeks have past and now…. She now found all kinds of excuses so she wouldn't have to tutor him. Using all of her power to avoid being alone in a room with him. He even heard that her relationship with Jun has started to go down hill. Just the other night he heard them screaming over the phone. He sighed. He didn't want to concern Miu with his problems.

He sighed and took a sip to calm his nerves. "I'm fine. Just worried..about a friend of mine…"

"Did you two get in some fight?"

He shook his head.

"Well I hope that you two kiss and make because you're friend seems really important to you."

He blushed. "Yeah...I g-guesss s-s-so."

Miu beamed. "You're so cute."

"The movie stats at five thirty right?" He asked.

She nodded. Then she stood up grabbing her purse. "We better get going before we miss the previews."

The man nodded and got up. Miu smiled and took his hand. Then they left the left.

"How's my little honybun doing?" Jun smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her close.

Hikari only ignored him. Keeping her attention on her book. He grinned and started kissing her neck. She sighed and shrugged him off.

"Stop it. I'm not in the mood."

He stared at her with puppy dog eyes. "What's the matter Hikari? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm just..got a lot on my mind..so can we please just study."

Suddenly she was pulled even closer. "Oh come on, Hikari." He whispered seductively into her ear. "We've been together for _two years _ when our you gonna finally give me some."

She flashed him a glare. "_Really? _So that's what you invited me over to your house for. Sorry to break your little heart, but it ain't gonna happen. So leave me alone and let finish studying for this damn test we have on Monday."

He ignored her and yanked her closer. "_Come on, Hikari." _ He hissed into her ear.

She froze. Remembering the tales of horrid monsters her mother told. Monsters who claimed dozens of lives. Destroyed hunderds of villages and crops. Kidnapping the fairest maiden in the land. Holding her captive till her knight showed up to rescue her. Then the monster was shin and the knight and maiden lived happily ever after.

She knew better.

Because she is a ghoul.

Ghouls never have happily ever afters.

She couldn't move. Her heart hammering as his hands began to crawl up her shirt. They were so _cold._ She shut her eyes, and clenched her teeth.

"Jun. I said stop."

"Oh come on baby. Just a little feel." He cooed.

"I! SAID! STOP! IT!" She shouted, and pushed him down.

It was a grave mistake.

_Shit…. no! _Because staring back at her was her kakugan ablaze with fury.

Jun stared up at her. His lips curling into a sadistic smirk. "So..._that's what you are._"

Her eyes grew wide when he threw her down on the bed. She couldn't move. He had her pinned down completely. "Very funny, Jun. You caught me. I bought these le-"

"Shut up bitch."

She couldn't help but flinch. "Come on Jun. Let's be rational here. You don't wa-Ahhha!"

He slammed her face into the bedding. He pressed himself harder onto her. Pure adrenaline followed throughout her veins. Her mind racing. She whimpered when he threw her arms above her head and tied them with his belt. "STOP IT JUN! PLEASE! GET OFF ME!" She sobbed. Using all of her strength the thrush underneath him, but it was no use. He is too strong for her. She clenched her eyes closed as her clothes were torn from her body. She squeezed them tighter when she his zipper unzip.

After that she could only remember screaming. As a girl was ripped apart form the inside out. Darken eyes staring back at her filled with terror. The screaming was…

Her own.

Somehow she found herself stumbling down the streets. People passing straight by her. Ignoring her torn up uniform, her cut up lip, the blood stain on her collar. Her mind remained a complete blur. She stumbled into Ironside. Thankful for the darkness and solitude. She collapsed behind the front desk. She refused to continue to move away. The ache was too much. The throbbing between her legs. The emptiness in her heart. His threat still lingering in her mind.

"_If you as so much as tell you're little ghoul friends about this. I'll make sure that they all come back to you in body bags." _

She shook harder. A human. She got bested by a mere human. She should have been able to easily killed him. _If I haven't eaten that sandwich. Then...I...could...have…_

All she could do was lay on the cold cement floor. Tears climbing down her cheeks.

_Mom help me._

"You _sure_ you don't want me to come inside." Miu joked.

"Yes. I'm quite sure." The man chuckled.

Miu sighed and planted a peck on his cheek. "Well then I'll see you next we-Wait is that someone crying."

The man's eyebrows rose. "Where?"

"I think it's coming from in there." Miu pointed at the door. "Ohmygod what if their hurt and need help."

"It's p-Miu! Wait!"

She squeezed past him. He tried to grab her arm, but she already disappeared inside. _Shit! Steve's gonna kill me!_ He ran after her. Searching for her frantically in the dark.

"Miu where are you?" He held his hands out. Using them as a sort of detection to avoid crashing straight into something. "Miu! Miu! Please say something!"

"Arata come here!" She shrieked.

"What?! Hold on Miu. I'm coming!" He found the front desk and found Miu. He released a sigh of relief. "Come on Miu. You need to go home. If my boss…." _Mi...u…._

Miu was knelled over. Trying to coax a sobbing blond out from underneath the desk. The man sprinted around for a better look. The woman's hair was a fury of loose strands. Her one large bang with dried blood on the tips clung to her face. Her uniform tron. Revealing part of her bra. A bloodstain on her collar. Tears spilling down her red face. A black eye hiddining the fading fire in her amber eyes. Her swollen lower lip trembled.

His eyes grew wide. _No...it can't be...this could...never….happen..to...her….it...just...cannot…._

But there is no denying it.

The woman with the beautiful red wings. The woman who taught the beauty of English. Saved his life. Lighting his world when it became bleak. Who...now sat before him. Beaten. Raped….by _mere fucking trash._

He could feel the anger boiling through his veins. _No. Keep your cool Arata. You need to…_ He walked towards her. Miu sat of to the side. A concerned look on her face. He kneeled down. Taking off his dark coat. With trembling hands he laid it over her half naked body. She only shook harder at his touch. He had never seen her so vulnerable. So defeated…

He hated it.

He pulled her close. Brushing back her blooded curls. "Watashi wa Hikari gomen'nasai. Gomen'nasai. Watashi o yurushite, anatanokokoroni sore o mitsukeru yōsha kudasai."

With blurred vision she saw her blue haired knight. Tears falling down his cheeks. Making his sapphire eyes shine. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She could feel the gentle beat of his heart. She closed her eyes. Listing to the beating as if it were a comforting lullaby.

Over and over he repeated the words. Somehow sounding more sincere each time it he said it. She listened to the lullaby consisting of his reassuring words and his beating heart till she faded back into darkness.

**Happy Valentine's day(not really after reading this I guess). I hope you "enjoyed" reading the next chapter of How I met Her. BTW the scene with Hikari and Jun was really hard to write(especially due to the rating). So for future chappies I'm going to have the rating go up. Just to be safe. And...there might be a possible lemon scene later...Maybe! I haven't decided yet! Vote on it if you want too! I'm fine with it! Just make sure to share with me through a Pm or a review. What will Arata do after the discovery of Hikari's attack? Will Hikari ever recover? Stick around to find out!**

**Some important notes- One- Arata is obviously telling a G-rated version of this story(Come on there kids).**

**Two-I won't be able to update for awhile because of another crap ton of schoolwork.(Being a sophomore sucks). Sorry about that! I'll try to update **

**when I can.**

**Third- Annabel belongs respectful to Edgar Allen Poe and if you loved this poem. Go to your local library to check out his other works! **

**And lastly…**

**Reviews are respected. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_How could this have happened!_" Spencer yelled. Angrily kicking down a chair. "Dammit!"

Steve only silently shook his head. Arata sat quietly hands on his laps. Becca sat on Steve's desk. Lips pressed into a thin line. The three came home to tear stained Hikari. Who recently admitted she had been raped. After getting her cleaned up, and finally putting her to sleep. Now they were hold up in Steve's office discussing the matter.

"This is not good. Not good at all." Becca whispered.

"I know. The worse part is how he now knows she's a ghoul. And it doesn't take a morn to connect the dots. To figure out what we are."

"What I meant Steve is _what do we do!_" She abruptly stood up. Hands slamming down on her desk. "He knows about _us_! We have to do something! We can't just sit here on our asses waiting for the swarm of doves to come to us."

"Yeah dad." Spencer cracked his knuckles. "It's time to go pay that little bastard a visit. We need to make him _pay_ for what he did to Hikari."

Steve stood there. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could still feel the sharp wound he felt when he came home to discover his daughter torn up and beaten. Starting to bring back memories….

_A young soldier stands above a body. His rifle shaking in his hands. He pointed it down. Then he heard a moan. He flinched when it grabbed his ankle. He thrusted his rife closer. Pressing it agistment the skull. Waves of gold flowing down the body. Then he saw the eyes. It was a woman. She stared at him blank gold eyes. Her mouth opened then she closed it. He watched in horror as she sat up. Cuts and bruises spread through her naked body. Blond strand covering her breasts. Dusty, chains clung rooted deep into her wrists and ankles. His eyes glazed over her figure and noticed a two long chains attached to a slimy brick wall. _

_He turned his attention back to the girl. Who tightened her grip on his ankle. Her lips curled into a smile while he stared down at her in horror. _

"_Hi I'm Ayame and what's you're name."_

He grinded his teeth at the memory. Discovering an innocent young girl. Literally tortured and brutally raped daily. He witnessed many horrors in his tours of Korea and Vietnam, but seeing innocent women destroyed from the inside out. It was the worst thing he ever saw in his life. Now…

He is reliving the nightmare again. He closed his eyes to force back tears. _I'm sorry Ayame. I failed to keep your promise again. _He opened them.

"We will do nothing."

"WHAT!" Now the man was up on his feet. "You can't be serious!"

"Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with Arata here! What the hell!? Did you not see what Hikari looked like back there. That _bastard raped _my little sister! And you're telling us he get's to just walk away!"

"How could you!"

Everyone turned their attention over to the man. He was now standing. His fists clenching so hard blood dripped down onto the floor. Suddenly his was right in front of Steve pointing a bony finger into his chest.

"HOW COULD YOU! ANSWER THE QUESTION, STEVE! WHY? AFTER HE HURTS YOU'RE OWN DAUGHTER! YOU'RE JUST GONNA GO FREE! Y-"

_Whack._

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Dad!"

"Steve!" Becca gasped.

The man found the sting surprising welcoming. It numbed some of the pain that had been stinging in his heart. The rage fuzzed only a little. A part of his conscience coming back to him. Whispering for him to stop this before it get's out of hand. But it was suffocated back into nothingness by his re-growing rage. He should have never let her go alone with him. He should have…

been there to protect her.

He remained silent. Clenching his fists harder as more blood spilled down onto the floor. "I should've saved her. I should've….

_Saved her like she saved me._

His anguished sobs caused him to collapse to the ground. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Come on, Handsome. I'll take you back to your room."

She dragged him up. And escorted him out of Steve's office. They stopped.

"Arata promise me something."

He yanked his wrist out of her hands, and began rubbing it. "What is it?"

"Promise me you won't go out and do something incredibly stupid. If you really want to help her. Then just be there for her. S-"

"What about him! What are you gonna do if he turns us-"

She took a hand out. Stopping him. "Steve and I will take care of it from here. Now go get some rest. You look like you had a long day,"

"And Miu?"

"She's home safe. Hisui got her there. With no problems. Now go get some rest. Crowsfeet does not look good on you."

He remained silent.

She strolled backwards. Reluctantly turning away. He watched till her figure spun around the corner. Leaving the man to sit with his enraged thoughts. _Hikari I promise. I will make him stay silent till the day he dies. I will make sure he suffers for what he did, and will never harm another human being. I promise Hikari._ He clenched his fists.

_I promise to bring back your smile._

It took him weeks. Carefully watching from the shadows. Oberverbing his daily life. Till he had his schedule down to the point that it became forever engraved in his mind. Watching him hang out with friends, taking karate lessons, etc. His happy go lucky attitude made the man's blood boil.

Acting like nothing had ever happen.

One day. The man is watching him in a diner. He sat quietly in the tree waiting for something to happen. He grew more bored with each minute. He yawned. He hadn't slept well in weeks. Either he was kept up from Hikari's screaming, or his anger would not subdue till he passed out from exhaustion. He immently sat up when he noticed him exciting the diner. His arm draped over a petite girl with chestnut hair. She giggled when he took her hand in his. His eyes grew wide.

_M...i...u…_

He lost it. _That son of a bitch! First Hikari! Now he is gonna attack Miu! Leave them alone you sick bastard! _

He threw up his hoodie, and leaped out of the shadows. The two came to an abrupt stop.

"Jun who is that?" Miu asked. Her grip tightening.

"Don't know. Porbley just a bump. Sorry sir I don't have any change on me!"

The man tried his best to keep his cool. _You can't lose it. Not when he's got Miu. Just get Miu out of the way and then kick his ass. _He clenched his fists and stared him straight into the eyes. He refused to allow himself to fear this man anymore. Not after what he did to Hikari…

"I want to talk to you man to man!"

He grinned. "Now h-"

"Cut the shit! You know exactly what you did!"

Jun coaked his head off to the side, "Sorry I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"You what you did to Hikari."

"Wha-t i-s t-tal-king a-bout?" Miu whimpered. Her grip now loosening.

"Step away from him Miu. Now." The man ordered.

"W-why, and how do you know my name?" She put her hands close to her chest.

"Because he is a monster."

He closed his eyes. "Please Miu." He begged.

Jun's eyebrow rose. "Man you got some nerve."

He clenched his fists tighter. "You hurt you bastard! Stop acting like it never happened!"

Miu paled. Staring at Jun in horror. "Ju-n please t-ell me he's lying."

Jun shook his head. "Oh you're talking about that bitch whose cherry I popped a few weeks back."

He clenched them tighter. "Don't talk about her like that."

"You know what _really happened!" _

"What?" He threw his arms out. "Last time I checked she had herself all over me!"

"Shut up." He squeezed tighter.

"She screamed and screamed."

Miu stood there paling. "Jun you didn't…."

"SHUT UP!" The man lunged. Jun yawned and slid off to the side. The man lost his footing and stumbled into an alley. Jun smirked and strolled in after him. The man started to get up on his feet, but Jun kicked him causing him to crash down. The man felt the air escape his lungs. He coughed. Then stumbled back up to his feet.

Jun's eyebrow rose. "Now that's a surprise the man stands up."

"Shut up!" He lunged again. But lost his footing once more. Jun smirked and kicked. The man leaned his head back. Jun's boot only brushing his chin. He took the chance since his balance was off. He used his motion and spun in a circle using his opposite leg to kick Jun's. Jun released a roar and used the palm of his hands to break his fall.

"You'll regret that bitch." He hissed.

Before Jun could respond. The man kneed him in the face. He flew back. Blood dripping down his forehead. "Bastard you're made me bleed."

"I'll make you bleed even more if you like."

Jun spit off to the side. Gray cement splattered with his blood. "I'm suddenly starting to like you Kirishima." He stood in a defensive stance. "Let's see if you can take the heat."

"Guess you're not as dumb as I thought." The man mocked. "Well come on then. I ain't' got all day."

Jun roared and lunged forward. The man ducked each time he threw a punch. Each time his fist coming closer. The man grimaced when his fist finally made contact with his face. He flew back. He quickly crouched down when Jun came in for a kick. The man took the chance. Once again using Jun's unbalance agistment him. The forced training with Steve finally paying off.

Jun slammed back first unto the ground. He grimaced as sparks of pain flowed throughout his body. He grinded his teeth and attempted to get back up, but a boot came crashing down. He coughed up blood. It splattering on the man's shoe.

"B-bastard." Grabbing his ankle.

The man ignored him and pressed the heel of his boot deeper. "I'm gonna say this once." Pressing his boot deeper causing Jun to scream out a string of curses. "If you come anywhere near Hikari or her family. Or you're bring a string of doves after them. I. Will. Kill. You."

Jun began to chuckle, but the man cut him off by stomping repeatedly on his chest. All he could think about was destroying this man. Ripping him apart the same way he did to Hikari. He wanted to rid the world of this trash..

"Arata stop!"

Then there he felt a sudden warmth. He stared down at Miu with darkened eyes. She flinched and tightened her grip. Tears spilling down her red cheeks. The stomping stopped. His boot going back to solid ground. He shook. Staring down at his hands. Splatters of blood staring back at him. _What have I done..._He collapsed to the ground. Pulling Miu down with him.

"I'm s-sorry." His Kakugan gone. Replaced by blue secured by tears. "I- I didn't mean too…" He stared in horror.

Miu only kneeled beside him. He still felt that gentle warmth. He stared up from his hands.

He flashed her a panicked look. "P-please t-tell m-e h-h-e's o-okay."

Miu stared over at Jun's motionless body. She quietly stood up. She walked over to him.

"I-is he br-reathing? God I did this! I-"

"Arata be quiet."

His eyes grew wide when several long red tentacles appeared from her body. His eyes only grew wider when she watched Jun being stabbed multiple times. Her sadistic laugh filling the air. He began to shake. _What is this? No it can't be Miu...Miu…_

She smiled and turned around. Her sadistic smile imminently faded. "Oh you're still here."

He stared at her darkened eyes that replaced her soft jade ones. Her lips curled into a small smile. "It's a real shame Arata. I really liked you."

She lunged forward. The man slid out of the way. He screamed when he realized a part of her kagune had a hold of him. He yelped when it grew tighter. His eyes grew wider when he felt her pressed up against his back. He couldn't help but blush. She smiled and nuzzled herself into his neck. She leaned into his ear. "Keep on being a silly pacifist and you and your loved ones will be killed before you know it."

Then she let him go. He slumped to the ground. "Let's have this be our little secret okay." She winked.

The next thing he knew her kagune disappeared and her arm draped over Jun's lmp shoulders. She smiled. "You should be thanking me. Now that good for nothing trash can't get in the way of hurting Hikari."

"I-"

She rolled her eyes. "Just admit to her how you feel. Besides you only live once." She nuzzled her face in Jun's neck. She tore a piece of fabric off. Licking his bare flesh. "Live life to the fullest."

The man shut his eyes when he heard a _crunch._ Then the horrid sound of chewing. He peeked his eyes open. She tore her mouth away. Blood dripping down her mouth. The aroma of death stuck to her like a perfume. The blood like her lipstick. She licked her mouth clean.

"Miu! Stop!"

"Why?" She cooed.

"It's wrong!"

"Ironic considering what you're were doing to him earlier." She replied dryily.

"Please don't do this…"

Suddenly her Kagune came back out. Her Rinkaku pinned him down on all fours. She kneeled down. She brushed back some of her hair. His scream become muffled by a kiss. It was so cold and distent. Nothing compared to what he felt with Hikari. She pulled away. Licking away his slivia. "Au revoir Arata."

Then she was gone. Since that day the man never seen her again. Once in a while he would hear rumors about a beautiful ghoul. Who caused mayhem all across the wards. Leaving behind a pile of dead bodies. How a flutter of red rang down her lower back: A Lot like a deadly flower. But they were only rumors. The man preferred to remember her as the girl who worked at the coffee shop. The girl who blushed easily. Who shared his love for classical literature. He refused to think of her as a cold, violent ghoul who murdered a human man in cold blood.

That was how the man would truly remember her.

The man stumbled into the shop. Thankful no one was there to ask questions about his banged up appearance. He heard a loud booming coming from Hikari's room. He walked down the hall. His body aching. He knocked.

The music stopped. A door opened a crack. Two brown eyes peered at him.

He put a hand up to his throbbing arm. Most of his injuries had healed, but the damage he took form Miu still lingered. He shuddered at the thought. "He can I c-"

"What the hell!"

The door flew open causing him to crash head first to the floor. Hikari stared down at him with bulging eyes. "What the hell happened to you!?" She shrieked.

"I got beaten up by a book." He chucked.

"This isn't funny idiot." She grabbed his arm causing another jolt of pain. She tisked and dragged him into across her room. Into her joint bathroom.

The bathroom was surprisingly cleaner than her room. The counter filled with different bottles of shampoo and body wash. A brush with a wooden handle laid there as well. The auqa blue carpet was so thick. The man grew afraid that his feet would sink in. The shower curtain had dozens of smiling faces.

"Sit." She ordered.

He had no energy to argue. He plopped himself down on the toilet seat. He watched as she began searching through her medicine cabinet. She sighed in relief. Pulling out bandages,rubbing alcohol, and cotton swabs. She put the contents down, and grabbed a stool. Now sitting across from him. Popping off the top, and poured on a swap. Then she started by dabbing his forehead.

He flinched due to the stinging. She ignored, and continued to dab the blood away. He closed his eyes. Trying hard to ignore the constant stabbing of the liquid.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing I just fell."

He heard the slam of the bottle. She glared at him. Eyes burrowing deep into his soul. "Tell me or so help me god. You will be coming out of here with even _more_ bruises."

"I…" He paused. Choosing his next words carefully. "Got in a fight."

"With who?"

"I got in a fight with someone over a book."

"Lier." She hissed. "Tell me the truth now."

He turned away. Avoiding her harden gaze.

"Tell me!" She demanded.

"Then quit acting like nothing happened!" He roared.

She sat there. Slient. Completely taken aback by his anger. The woman never saw the man get this angry before. Never. Not even the time Leo accidentally spilled oil on one of his favorite books. Leo had been sobbing. All he did was give him a soft pat on his head, and said it was okay. Now…

His eyes were darker by rage. His breathing gotten faster. His stared at her straight in the eyes. His angry vibes attacked her at full force causing her heart to race. She didn't like it. Not fucking bit.

"Stop acting like he never attacked you!"

She crossed her arms. "Big deal. I got attacked, so what, It's just another typical thing a ghoul has to go through." She brushed her bang back. "Monsters like us….our expected to be treated like this…Besides it's all good! I mean we didn't get turned in, so I'-"

"You're not fine." He shook his head. "You're hurting inside, but you're too afraid to admit it."

"Huh?"

His gaze hardened. "You're not _fine._ I heard you crying."

"Was not!" She jumped up. "Clean up your own damn wounds. She angrily spun around. Storming out of the room.

"Hikari! Wait!" He grabbed her wrist. She flinched remembered her wrists being forceful tied. She glared down at him. "Let! Me! Go!" She roared.

He ignored her. His grip only tightening. "Not tell you admit what happened."

"No! Nothing happened! He got a little too fisky. That's all."

He sighed in frustration. "Then how come. You came home with bruises-"

"Shut up."

"Clothes torn-"

"I said shut up!"

"You had a-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She threw her hands over her ears. Then sprinted out of the bathroom. The man raced after her. When he got to her bedroom though it was empty.

"Dammit Hikari come out!"

He a sudden muffled sob. He listened closer. Noticing that it was coming from the closet. He laid a hand on the doorknob, but then he stopped. Instead he sat down. Back leaned up agistment the wood. He closed his eyes. "Hikari? You in there?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Away? Where? I have nowhere to go." He joked.

"Stop being an asshole."

"Well that hurt." He mocked.

"Stop fucking with me Kirishima!"

"Why? You do it to me all the time."

The other side remained silent.

"Hikari. You know you can cry."

"Nope. Crying is only for babies."

"I cry." He implored.

"Oh and wimps."

"What? I'm no wimp. I just took a major beating out there. And you're gonna continue to call me a wimp."

"Ha! You admitted it."

He smiled. "Yes. I did get in a fight earlier. I'll tell you who it was. If! You come out."

"Nope. I don't care."

He released a sigh of frustration. He could just see her on the other side. Arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He pressed his face against the wood.

"Hikari please come out."

"Tell me who it was first."

"No. Not till you come out."

"Don't fuck with me, Arata. I can play this game all night long."

"Fine." He sighed. "It was...Jun."

The other side went silent. After awhile the man grew worried that something was wrong. Then he heard a click.

"H-Ahhaaaaa."

She pinned him down. Somehow the man found himself rolling his eyes. _Not this again. _Bangs hid her face. His eyes grew wider when her grip tightened.

"You FUCKING idiot!" She roared. Her grip growing tighter. "Thanks to you! My family's gonna die! All because of you! You b-"

The man felt something wet. His eyes glazed down were a teardrop sat. Soon his became bombarded by tears. Each one filled with sadness. Her grip suddenly loosened, and she pulled herself off. He watched her crawl back towards the closet.

"Hikari."

She stopped. She turned to face him. More tears spilling down her face. "Don't stare at me like that! Asshole."

"I'm sorry."

She spun completely around and leaned her back agistment the closet wall. He crawled over, and sat beside her.

"Sorry. I guess I only made things worse."

She ignored him. Only pulling herself closer. "Did you kill him."

He stared down at his hands. Remembering how out of control he was. How his mind only screamed rage. The blood on his hands, Jun's struggled breathing, Miu, his dark eyes. He thought revenge was his only solution... for a fight that was never really his to begin with. He threw his face in his hands. He almost killed a man. A horrible man, but a man none the less. He could tell his parent would be furious with him. How all of their hard work for their him. Wanting to lead a peaceful life despite being a ghoul was thrown out the window. He started to shake. _I...promised them...I would never kill a human...but I became the one thing I refused to become. I never wanted to hurt him. All I really wanted was...Hikari's smile back. _

He felt a gentle touch.

He stared down were a small hand laid. He stared into brown orbs as they came closer. Then they came to an abrupt stop. He realized she had began to tremble.

"I w-want y-you t-to kiss me."

He chuckled. He then closed the distance between them. It was a gentle press. Nothing too intense, and it only lasted a couple seconds. He pulled away. She quietly stared at him. Her eyes suddenly a little brighter.

"I…" He paused. "L-"

"Shhh." A finger brushing his lips. She leaned back in. She opened her mouth wider inviting his tough inside. He quickly pulled away. Gently biting her lower lip. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He kissed up her neck. Her closet space filled with her pants. She slammed back her lips agistment his. Forcing her tongue back inside. The man's reply was a moan. He took her hip and thrusted her forward.

She gasped, and pushed him off. She held herself to control the shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't. You didn't do anything. I.."

"Hikari." He pulled her close. Planting a kiss on her forehead. "You're okay now. He won't hurt you. I _won't _hurt you." He gently pushed her back. His fingers brushed back her golden bangs, so he could see both of her amber eyes. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do ever."

"Well it's not that…" She blushed and quickly shook her head. "We barely know each other. There so much that we need to know before we…"

"Hikari it's okay. I'll wait." He chuckled.

She glared at him. "What if I never let you."

"I'll mange." He smiled. "So well you do me the honor of going out on a date with me."

She rose an eyebrow. "How the hell does making out in my closet. After you got the living shit beat out of you by my ex-rapist boyfriend lead to you asking me out. Damn Kirishima. You're growing yourself quite a pair of balls there." She giggled and punched him in the shoulder.

He smirked and leaned back to brush back more of her hair. "I learn from the best."

She rolled her eyes as he gently laid her back down. "Whatever you say, dumbass." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him back in. _Let's see where this will lead us. _

**Hey PKP here! So how was the conclusion of How I met Her part one. The second have fast forward about two years. Many more trials await this couple. Many new surprises will arise. Hope you stick around as their relationship grows into a more intimate level. **

**As always reviews are respected :) **


End file.
